What Happens Now?
by 01GGfan
Summary: My version of "Season 8" -- Rory/Jess & Lorelai/Luke. A love story of both Rory and Lorelai. Seen through other points of view also- eg Jess/Luke/Sookie. Not good at writing summaries- but give it a try! A little mystery coming in about chapter 8. Enjoy!
1. What Happens Now?

**AN:** This is my first FanFic. It continues from the end of Season 7 of Gilmore Girls, except Rory hasn't found a job yet (she's had a few offers, just none she really wanted). Logan and Rory have definitely brother up. AND I have made it that Jess has been keeping in contact with Rory a little bit, just an email every so often. Just so the story can work and make sense.  
Lorelai and Luke? Well...we'll see...  
Just so you know I've been writing this story in advance, so I'll have finished writing it before I've finished putting it on FanFiction. Also, the chapter are quite long. I tend to go into detail- get caught up in what I'm writing!- and it makes it seem more 'real' to me I guess.  
Please please review, as it's my first one i want feedback! But most of all enjoy reading it! I hope you like it as much as I do!

* * *

**Chapter One: What happens now?**

_Bip bip beep bip bip beep_

The sound of Rory's alarm clock went off and, grumbling, she rolled over to hit the snooze button for the second time. She had to get up this time, and she knew it, however that didn't mean she wanted to. It had only been about a month since she had said goodbye to Paris, Lucy and Olivia back at Yale. Only a about a month since she had given Logan back his ring. Rory sighed. Logan. Well, that was over the moment she gave him back that ring. She still couldn't believe he had proposed to her- and at her grandparent's party too! They had been perfectly happy together, factoring each other in when making their decisions. So why did he think asking her to marry him was a good idea? Especially when he knew all the things she wanted to accomplish. Logan was in New York now, Rory had only heard from him once since that day, and she doubted she'd hear from him again anytime soon.

Rory looked around her room back at Stars Hollow. It looked the same really, the wall devoted to Yale, her bed, books and dressing table. She sighed again, and made her way to the bathroom where she showered, washed her face and dressed and walked into the kitchen to find her mother, Lorelai, sitting at the table, her dog Paulanka at her feet, staring at 4 different types of cereal with a serious look on her face. Lorelai didn't look up, but she passed Rory a bowl and spoon and said "here". Rory sat down, chose the packet of fruit loops to the left of Lorelai, and poured some in her bowl. She ate and watched her mother for a bit before her curiosity took control.

"What are you _doing_?"  
"Huh?" Lorelai look looked up, "Oh, well, I got up this morning and I thought to myself that I haven't had cereal for a while, so I looked in the cupboard and found these, but now I can't decide what to have. I mean, they all cater to different tastes. There's Fruit Loops if I want to feel a little healthy, there's Cornflakes if I'm feeling boring. These ones, I don't know what these ones are… and then them," she said, pointing to the last box "If I, you know, feel like chocolate. I just don't know."  
Rory smiled to herself and said "Them. And you know it." Pointing to the chocolate cereal, that Lorelai had been eyeing for the last few minutes.  
So, Lorelai poured herself some cereal and then suddenly realised that Rory was dressed in a suit.  
"Rory? What day is it today?" She asked her daughter.  
"Monday I believe." Rory replied.  
"Right, a Monday. Why are you dressed in your suit?"  
"Mum! I'm leaving this afternoon! Remember?" Rory pouted, this was a very important day for her and she didn't like that her mother had forgotten. They had spent the Saturday night picking out her outfit for this very day.  
"Oh right! Of course! How could I forget…"

However, she could forget, and she had. Completely. Guilt washed over her. Forgotten that her only daughter, precious to her heart, was driving to New York that afternoon. She had an interview with a small newspaper business run by a very busy woman who, according to Rory, was in need of some "serious help" because her staff was apparently "useless at writing decent stuff." It didn't sound that great to Lorelai, who had images of Rory at some big fancy newspaper, like The New York Times, getting published every week easy as. But Rory seemed content with this job. It wasn't a small business, but it wasn't huge either, "just the right size for someone new starting out, like me" Rory had said to her mother. She would get excellent experience from the whole thing, Lorelai thought. So why had she so easily forgotten? Oh yeah, that's right. She was a girl at heart, and any girl whose head is filled with thoughts of a particular person, a certain man to be exact, forgets everything.

Lorelai smiled to herself as her mind wandered to that day a few weeks ago… but her daydreaming was interrupted by Rory's shout. "Mum! Hello? Anyone home?"  
"What? Yes, I'm here, what's up?"  
"Mum, were you listening to anything I just said?" Rory asked, a little impatiently.  
"What? Yes, I was listening, you said…um…" Lorelai had a blank.  
"I'm leaving around 12:30, one-ish."  
"Right, ok, so, good luck and all that. And _promise me_ that you will call if you have any trouble, and as soon as you arrive at the hotel, ok?"  
"Yes mum, I will." and with that, she got up, kissed her mothers forehead, put her dishes on the bench and went into her room.

Rory stood in front of her bed, her suitcase sitting on top of it, open. She went through her checklist to make sure everything was packed, it was. She smiled. Now off to see Lane and the babies to say goodbye. She would only be gone for a few days at the least, but she still wanted to. Cutting through the town square as a short cut to get to Lanes flat she looked over at Luke's Diner and saw him, Luke, as usual, yelling at Taylor about something. Arriving at Lane's, she knocked, and entered. Lane was lying on the couch with her fingers up to her lips in the "shh" sign before Rory could even say a word.

"Hi." Lane whispered. "Just got the boys to finally go to sleep go back outside."  
So Rory went back out, Lane right behind her, closing the door softly.  
"Where's Zack Lane?" Rory asked.  
"At Doose's, getting the groceries. It's always best to do it when the boys are asleep."  
"Oh, right."  
"You leave today right? You excited?"  
"Yeah, I do, and yeah I am. Bit nervous though"  
"Don't be, you'll be great!" Lane said, thumping Rory on the shoulder.  
"Yeah, I hope so."

The girls both sat down on the deck chairs outside the house and gossiped for a bit, Lane talked about married life and the life of "motherhood" as she called it. Rory talked about Logan, about how it had ended so abruptly between them that she really hadn't had time to set herself up for the huge change of him not being in her life anymore. It had only been about a month, Rory pointed out.

After a small silence, Lane perked up and said "Isn't Logan in New York right now?"  
"Yeah, as far as I know. But I'm not going to go see him. It would be too weird. I mean, he asked me to marry him and I said no. You can't get much more awkward than that surely."  
"True." Lane said.

There was another silence, this one for a little longer, and then suddenly Lane remembered something. Jess. Jess Mariano lived in New York, Rory had told her a few months ago when she received a letter from him giving her an update of the book and art shop he had opened with a couple of his friends. Rory should go see Jess! After all, last time she had seen him, he'd kissed her, but being with Logan at the time Rory had stopped before anything else could happen. This was perfect, Jess obviously still had feelings for her otherwise he wouldn't write to her with updates of his life, and the shop's address for that matter, and Lane knew that Rory had never really gotten over him. It was perfect.

"Hey Rory?" Lane asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"You remember getting a letter from jess saying that his business was going really well?"  
"Yes…" Rory answered, she had a feeling where this might be going.  
"Well, Jess lives in New York doesn't he? Why don't you go visit him while you're there? It would be rude not to, don't you think?"  
"Well, I suppose I could. And yeah, it would be wouldn't it?" Rory thought to herself. Visit Jess. Visit Jess in New York. Yes, she would. And it would be a surprise too.

The girls decided that Rory would give Jess a surprise visit the day after her interview. She was staying there for 4 days at the least, so that if any follow-up interviews came up, she would be able to get there easily. Her interview was the second day, Rory was going up early to give herself a day to settle in and prepare. Shortly after this was decided on, the boys woke up and Rory said goodbye to her best friend.

Rory looked at her watch, it was just after midday, and decided to walk around the town a little, observing, before going back to the house to put everything in the car and leave. As she was passing by Luke's, the man himself came running out of the shop.

"Rory!" Luke shouted as she went past his diner. "Rory! Wait up!"  
"Luke? What's wrong?" She asked, curious as to why he had run out to her.  
"Rory, hi, um, I was just uh, wondering, if uh…Hmm…" Luke stumbled over his words. Not knowing how to put what he desperately wanted to ask. Rory knew though.  
"You were just wondering if my mother has mentioned you at all? Mentioned what happened at my farewell party before I went over to New York to look for jobs?" She asked, a smile on her lips.  
"Uh, yeah." Luke said, a little embarrassed.  
"Yeah, she told me. You know, its been like a month Luke, you better hurry up." and with that she turned around and started to walk towards home.  
"Hurry up?" Luke said to himself. "Hurry up and do what?!" He shouted out to Rory. But Rory didn't answer, and Luke was left knowing exactly what he had to do.

* * *

Driving by herself to New York gave her some time to think about things. What happens now? She thought. Would she really go through with the plan her and Lane had made up? Visit Jess? _Jess_ for god's sake! Rory didn't know for sure, but she had an excited feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't anything to do with her interview.

* * *

**AN:** So that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Anything you're not sure of, tell me in a review orwhatever, and I'll make sure to answer all your questions before the second chapter! Thanks for reading!! :)


	2. Home Is Where The Job Is?

**AN:** Just want to say sorry for the delay for the 2nd chapter, FanFic wasn't working, then my computer wasn't, and then I had a late night shift at work! So here it is, and hopefully it's working! It is not a Rogan for anyone who was wondering. Sorry :). Please review! Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Chapter Two: Home Is Where the… Job Is?

Pulling into the front entrance of the hotel, Rory stared in awe at the hotel the newspaper business had set her up in. She had never seen anything like it before in her life. She handed the keys over to the valet- _a valet! Oh my god!_- and walked through the grand doors to The Marriot Hotel. Her eyes scanned the entrance room. There were two seating areas, one on the left, and one on the right, of the ramp leading up into the main reception area. A long polished marble counter top went along the far wall of the entrance halls, with large rectangular openings outlining the entrances on both sides to the elevator and stairs to get to the rooms. Rory walked towards the reception area and smiled as the woman behind the desk finished her phone call and said "Welcome to the Marriot, are you checking in or out?"

"In thanks" Rory replied, smiling as she set her bag down.

"Alright then" the woman said, "Do you have a previously booked room?" She asked.

"Uh, yes, I think so. It should be under Newspaper Inc. I'm going for an interview, they booked it for me."

"Newspaper Inc. huh? That is not far from here; I pass it on my way to work. Nice building." The woman said as she typed into the computer "Ah, here it is, you must be Rory Gilmore, correct?"

"Yes, that's me."

"And you'll be with us for 4 days Ms Gilmore? Possible more it says here."

"Yes, that's correct." Rory said.

"Ok, great. Well, you're in room 210 on level 3, this is ground by the way, just go through those doors on your right, and Pete here will take your bags for you" she said gesturing to the man who had come up behind Rory and picked up her single suitcase.

"Ok, great, thanks so much" Rory said, then followed Pete through the opening into a smaller area with four elevators. Pete pressed a button and shortly after the doors sprung open with a "ding" Rory stepped inside what must have been the nicest elevator she had ever seen. She caught Pete smiling at her shocked expression.

"This is a lovely hotel." Rory said, not sure if it sounded like a response was needed.

"Yes, it is. One of the best Marriot's out of them all actually." Pete replied.

"Is it? It's nice." Rory sighed. She was very tired from her long journey and wanted to have a little nap before doing anything else.

"Just this way" Pete said as the doors opened and he stepped out and turned to the left. A few doors down and they came to "Room number 310 Ms Gilmore."

After declining a wake up call, Rory preferred to do it herself, and answering and asking all the other formal questions she tipped Pete, said goodbye and flopped down on the bed. She was out before she could even take off her shoes.

* * *

A few hours later Rory awoke to the sound of light rain. Rain? How annoying, Rory thought. She had hoped to do a little bit of sight seeing in New York. Well, at least, seeing from the cute little coffee place she had past around the corner when she was looking for the hotel. Rory looked at her watch again, it was nearly 6:30 and Rory's stomach was rumbling. Then her phone went off. Buzzing loudly in her jacket pocket hung over the chair. She ran to answer it and the caller ID said it was her mother.

"Hey Mum" Rory said.

"RORY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I've been calling you for hours! Are you ok? Did you find the hotel ok? Is everything alright?" Lorelai was in a state. After waiting nearly 4 hours for a call from Rory to say she had arrived safely, she had finally rung her daughter herself to see what the hold up was. And had to continued to ring her for another 2 or so hours, frantically worrying.

Rory felt a stab of guilt. "Oops" Rory said. She had completely forgotten to call her mum she had been so distracted and overwhelmed, and then she had fallen asleep straight away.

Lorelai's worry had disappeared by this point. Anger had arrived now. "Rory, why didn't you call me? That was really stupid you know. I was doing a drama queen act for the whole of Stars Hollow to see. They've nominated me for Best Actress. And you know I suck at acting, so that just tells you how worried I was!"

"I'm really sorry mum! I got so distracted and then I was so tried from the car ride I fell asleep practically straight away, and totally forgot to call you. I'm really sorry." Rory said, and she did feel so bad. She hated worrying her mother. Especially now.

"It's ok Rory, just please make sure you don't do it again, ok?"

"Yup, ok."

"Right, so, _spill_" Lorelai said, wanting to know all about what had happened so far. Even though to most eyes nothing much had, in the eyes of the Gilmore Girls there had already been a chapter of the exciting book of Rory's journey to success as a journalist. And hours later they were still talking.

* * *

The next morning Rory's phone alarm went off. She was already wide-awake, had been for at least an hour, her mind going through different scenarios of the interview. She wasn't nervous exactly. It was more…a longing deep inside her. She really wanted this job. And to live in New York? How exciting would that be?!

Rory did all the usual things in the morning, and then made her way down to the first level of the hotel, which contained all the restaurants and bars and other luxurious things like pools, spas, massage and facial areas. It was a fantastic level really.

She ate breakfast, went upstairs to get the stuff she needed for her interview, and went off in search of her car in the underground parking for guests (who, according to Clarissa at Newspaper Inc. had to pay extra, which is what they had done for Rory). Once found, she set off for Newspaper Inc. and the job that was waiting for, Rory believed- her.

* * *

Rory stepped into the multi-storied building with a nervous smile on her face. She's been to New York before, shopping trips with her mum, for school…and that time way back when she went to visit Jess. Just being back, and remember how big and scary New York really was, was enough for Rory to loose a bit of her composure as she went walked towards the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A man behind the desk said, looking up as she walked in.

"Uh, yes, I have an interview with Clarissa at 10:30 this morning, I'm Rory Gilmore."

Uh, yes, here you are. 10:30. I'm afraid Clarissa is running a little bit behind schedule, would you mind waiting for a little bit?" He asked politely.

"No, not at all. Just here?" Rory asked gesturing to the small group of chairs around a table filled with magazines and newspapers.

"Yeah" the man said, "She should be done very soon."

"OK, thanks" Rory said, and went to sit down.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, but what felt like half an hour, the man behind the desk gestured for Rory to go through the side doors, and that Clarissa would be with her shortly.

She sat down on one of the chairs inside this little room, not knowing when Clarissa would be arriving, and then a door swung open and a woman in her forties stepped out, a phone in one hand, and a head set on speaking to someone about a deadline that _had_ to be made. Rory quickly stood up, not knowing if she should say anything. But the lady stuck out her hand,

"Hi, Rory Gilmore? I'm Clarissa, we spoke on the phone a few times?" Clarissa said, introducing herself to what she believed to be a new best asset to her company.

"Yes, hi" Rory said, smiling. Clarissa told her to sit down and make herself comfortable, she wouldn't be too long. And she wasn't, she rapt up the phone call in the next 30 seconds and seemed to get what she wanted to as well.

"So sorry about that Rory. People sometimes just can't take the hint. Ha-ha." Clarissa sat down on a couch opposite Rory. Clarissa did not like to do interviews in her office, she felt that here, in a lounge sort of sitting area, she was able to get to _know_ the person she was interviewing, not the person they were playing to get the job.

"No problem." Rory replied.

"So, before we begin, I just want to ask you if you've noticed the name of our newspaper." She said.

"Newspaper Inc? Yes, I have." Rory said, a little confused by the question.

Clarissa laughed. "Yes, but do you _get_ it. It's like a joke you see, we're a newspaper company called Newspaper Inc. but it's a pun on the word 'ink', you know, like ink that you write in?"

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed, she hadn't picked up on it, and she hoped that it wouldn't effect what Clarissa thought of her "No, I never realised sorry. It's very clever though."

"Yes, it is isn't it? So, Rory, you graduated from Yale with an excellent grade point average, were editor of the Yale Daily News, as well as being involved with many other extra-curricular activities, and you want to work _here_, at a small newspaper that isn't as well known as say, The New York Times?"

"Uh, well, yes, that's all true." Rory said, trying to remember to comment on everything Clarissa had said. "I was Yale Daily News's Editor, and was involved in many things because I was interested in those things." Rory paused to think about why she wanted to work here. Why did she? It was away from home, in a city she didn't really know, at a company that was no where near the standards she had set herself all those years ago. However, she had changed since then. She had matured into what she thought was a Yale Graduate who desperately wanted to work at the biggest newspaper in the city, but what she came to realize, sitting there on the couch in her interview, was that all she really wanted to do was write, and she felt she would be able to here.

"Clarissa, I love to write, always have, and it has been my dream to become a respected journalist. I believe that here at Newspaper Inc. I can do just that. In addition, I can write as me, not how people want me to or expect me to write like. Newspaper Inc. is the job for me." Rory said confidently.

"I couldn't agree more." Clarissa said, smiling. "When can you come in to see us again? I'll need to speak with the co-editors and some other staff members, I like to include everyone. How about…" Clarissa thought to herself. "How about the day after tomorrow?" Clarissa asked.

"That sounds perfect!" Rory said, smiling like crazy. She couldn't believe it! She'd practically got the job! And Clarissa was so nice!"

"So, you'll be needing to find a place to live here in New York, but for the time being, just until you get settled in, we'll keep you in The Marriot. Don't worry, we'll give you some time at home before you are due to start, but stay at The Marriot for now." Clarissa said, thinking about a million things at once.

"Ok, thank you so much." Rory said, shaking Clarissa's hand and walking out the door. She waved goodbye to the man behind the desk who gave her a thumb's up sign, and entered back into the mid-morning world that was New York.

As Rory walked towards her car, she thought of herself living here in New York. New York would become her home. Newspaper Inc. was everything she ever wanted in a job. Home was where her heart was. But home was also in her job, here, in New York.

* * *

So that's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! Did you have a favourite part maybe? Anything you think I should change?  
Once again, thanks for reading!


	3. Should I or Shouldn't I?

**AN:** Hello! I decided to put up chapter 3 pretty quickly after chapter 2 becuase i really like this chapter and i think it starts to get really interesting. Haha. But don't expect it to happen all the time lol, I'm only on chpater 7 in terms of writing this fanfic, i just thought I'd treat you all to an early chapter. Haha.  
Enjoy! And _please please review!_ I really want to know what you all think, i need to know I'm on the right track, I'm having a bit of a writers block for the chapter I'm doing now, sort of seeing what i type as i go haha.  
Anyway- happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Three: Should I or Shouldn't I?

Later in the evening of her first interview with Newspaper Inc., Rory was sitting in her hotel room watching old movies that she had booked in advance. She was putting off going to see Jess. She tried to focus on the Betty Davis movie playing, but her mind kept wondering, _should I or shouldn't I? _She kept asking herself. The plan her and Lane had come up with was very unlike Rory. Just show up at his place of work, without even phoning first? And when was the last time she had seen him anyway? When she had gone to see him? And he had kissed her?

Rory had been with Logan then. But where was Logan now? Well, he was here in New York, but Rory didn't want to see him. She felt guilty about that, but what else was she supposed to feel? After all, she had said no. There were reasons behind her answer and Logan had taken her decline as a break up. So now, they were broken up. Rory sat there and wondered what it would have been like if she had said yes to Logan. There would be no Newspaper Inc. job, that's for sure. Someone else would have gotten it by now. And Stars Hollow would have never given her that farewell party when she went searching for jobs all over. If there had never been that party, her mother and Luke, well, _that_ whole thing wouldn't have happened. (Not that much had happened since, but she had high hopes.) All these amazing, fun, exciting things in her life right now would never have happened if she had just said yes to Logan. She would be planning a wedding, or more like her Grandmother would, and she would be going to endless amounts of parties, lunches, all these things that in small doses, Rory did not mind, but if it became her life? If it stopped her from pursuing her dream? Well, what kind of a life would that have been?

Yes, saying no had been the right decision.

But going to see Jess out of the blue? She wasn't too sure what her thoughts on that were.

Lorelai sat behind the front desk at the Dragonfly Inn. Business was good, she was healthy, Rory was happy and Sookie was coming along well in her pregnancy. She and Jackson were as happy as ever, Sookie had forgiven Jackson for not getting the vasectomy. But Lorelai couldn't help but feel a little sad for herself. Sure, she had great friends, a wonderful daughter, a business she loved that was doing extremely well, and she lived in a town that had cared and help her through those tough years at first, and continued along anyway.

"Luke" Sookie said, walking past Lorelai, who was in her dream world.

"How did you know I was thinking about him?" Lorelai asked. She was amazed at Sookie's insight sometimes.

Sookie walked past again, this time going towards the direction she had just come from "I didn't." She said. "Luke is here. See?" She said, pointing to a man in a checkered shirt with a blue backwards baseball cap facing the new painting that had just got for the Inn.

"What? Oh!" Lorelai said. She didn't move though.

"_Well_" Sookie said. "Aren't you going to go talk to him?" She asked, gently pushing Lorelai's arm.

"No, I'm not. Ever since we, you know, "made up", at Rory's farewell party. Nothing has even happened. And he acts all weird around me now. Like he regrets it or something." Lorelai had a sad look on her face, and her tone of voice was to match.

"Oh don't be _silly_ Lorelai. Of _course_ he doesn't regret it! He bought you that necklace that matches your eyes perfectly!" Sookie said, and as she did, Lorelai's hands instantly went up to the necklace and fingered it. She had worn it practically every day since. "And anyway," Sookie continued, "It can't be that bad because it hasn't stopped you going there for coffee and donuts _every_ morning. So don't let it stop you from talking to him now." Sookie said, quite pleased with herself.

"But that's just it Sook. I've been going there more than once nearly everyday and _still_- nothing!"

"Yes, well, yes that's true." Sookie said feeling a little deflated. Lorelai did make a good point. "Yes, that's true, but that's what Luke is _like_. You know that! He just needs a little push is all."

"I suppose so. Um, Sookie, weren't you baking a cake just before?" Lorelai asked.

"What? Oh! Yes I was! Bye!" And Sookie wobbled off in her pregnant state to try and salvage what she thought would be a burnt cake- forgetting she had a staff full of capable people who had already taken it out for her. She smiled.

Lorelai walked towards Luke. She stood there for a second and then tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, and then seemed to get very tense when he saw it was her.

"Lorelai, hi." Luke said.

"Luke." Lorelai said. What was he even doing here anyway?

"Um, Lorelai, I was just um…passing by…" Passing by? No he wasn't. The Dragonfly Inn was no where near anywhere he went to. Lorelai knew this also.

"Right, passing by. Is there something I can help you with Luke?" Lorelai asked. She could tell Luke was a little uncomfortable, and he never really made sense when he was, so she was helping him a little.

"Well, yes actually, there is." Luke said. He was just going to come right out and say it. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Friday night-"

"Yes"

"-I know they're showing this movie you like and then I thought we could grab a bite to eat or something-"

"Luke, yes."

"-And then we could…" His voice trailed off. Had she said yes? "Yes? Did you say yes?" He asked her.

"Yes Luke, I said yes. Pick me up at 7:00 ok?" Lorelai smiled, and she turned and went back to check in some new guests to the Inn. She glanced at Luke, who was still standing there, a little bewildered. She had a good feeling about this.

Luke walked out of the Dragonfly Inn, not really sure if what had just happened had actually happened, but it had. He had asked Lorelai out for that Friday night, and she had said yes without a single hint of hesitation. He had a good feeling about this.

Back in New York Rory had finally decided. She would go see Jess. As she looked for the address of his bookshop she wondered about what she should wear. After all, she hadn't seen him for a while and she did want to look nice. Not casual and boring, but not too dressy either, like she had been planning this. She decided on a pair of long black pants, a casual but nice top, and her favourite jacket that she had actually bought in New York on a fashion expedition with Lorelai. After she had made herself presentable, she grabbed her bag and keys and set off to surprise Jess, a big bunch of butterflies settled in her stomach.

Jess Mariano was in a meeting on a Wednesday afternoon with the rest of his work colleagues and a few of the sponsors. They were discussing whether to stick to the one store and just upgrade it, or whether franchising out would be a better option. Jess thought it best to stay with just the one, even though having two would be better money, he said it would take away from feeling that the shop gave off if there was another known store. Most of them agreed, but they kept it in mind for later on, who knows what could happen in a few months time when they were to all meet again.

They finished the meeting and Jess cleared up while the others went down to help close up the shop. Jess was putting some of the files away when his name was called.

"Jess!" It was Caleb, one of his business partners, calling him down. "Jess!" he called again.

"I'm coming! Jeez!" Jess said. People were so impatient sometimes he thought.

As he came down the stairs, he caught a glimpse of a thin dark brown haired girl and his heart gave a sudden leap. But it couldn't be her surely? In New York? In his shop? He quickly rounded the corner so he was in the shop area properly and his heart gave another leap, and this time raised his heart beat and left it there, pounding in his chest.

"Rory?" Jess asked, he still couldn't believe it.

"Hi Jess." Rory said, smiling a little nervous smile.

"Rory, what are you _doing_ here?" He asked, still not believing it.

"Oh, well, I…" Rory was worried. Was he not happy to see her? "I had a job interview nearby and thought it would be nice to come see the shop again." A slight pause occurred, and then she added "And you."

"A job interview? Here in New York?" Jess asked.

"Uh, yeah. At Newspaper Inc. Do you know it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do" He said, picking up the latest issue of Newspaper Inc. and holding it up for Rory to see.

"Oh! Ha-ha, you read it. That's good." Rory said. She was finding this a little awkward.

"Yeah, I do. How did the interview go?" Jess asked. He was finding this a little awkward.

"Pretty good actually. I've got a follow up tomorrow, but Clarissa said I've pretty much got the job."

Rory was smiling, and Jess could tell she was very pleased with herself, and of her new job. Jess smiled too. He couldn't believe she was here! Caleb and the other guys muttered something about going to the bar down the road and left the two of them alone, after saying hi, and then bye to Rory first.

As the door closed behind them, Jess looked right at Rory and said "It's great to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Rory replied.

Jess had a good feeling about this. But something at the back of his mind was making him keep his distance. Oh yeah, that's right, her boyfriend. The last time she had finally emailed him back she was still talking about him. Were they still together? Jess didn't know, and he didn't know if now was the right time to ask. But he did anyway. It was something he always had done.

"So, Rory, how's Stars Hollow? And your mum?" He asked. He wasn't just going to blurt out the question to establish her status.

"Oh mums good, and Stars Hollow is well, Stars Hollow." She smiled.

"Good, good. And um, how's, uh, Logan?" There, he'd said it.

Rory looked up sharply. Why did he want to know about Logan? "Oh, he's um. Good. I guess."

"You guess?" Jess countered. Was there trouble in paradise?

"Well, after the break-up we didn't really keep in contact that much." Rory answered. She saw no point is skipping around this subject. She supposed it would have come up sooner or later, and with Jess it was always sooner rather than later.

"You two broke up?" Jess asked, trying not to smile. "How come?"

"Oh, well, he um…kind of asked me to marry him and-"

Jess interrupted "Whoa" and looked at her hands for any sign of a ring. Rory noticed this.

"Jess, I said no. See? No ring." Rory said, waving her hand in front of Jess's face, "And I just told you we broke up."

"Yeah, you did. Still. _Whoa_. You ok?" Jess asked, because no matter how happy he was about the two of them having broken up, he didn't want to see Rory upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. It was about a month ago. He proposed to me at my grandparent's party you know." Rory said, starting to relax.

"No way! Man, was that embarrassing?" Jess asked, also starting to relax.

"Yes! I had to take him outside to talk to. I told him I had to think about it. And I did, and my answer was no. We broke up at graduation."

The conversation continued to flow between the two of them. Rory talked about her decision to decline Logan's proposal, and Newspaper Inc., she even filled him in on what had happened between Luke and Lorelai, after all, Luke was Jess's uncle. Jess listened intently, while still filling her in on his life in New York, his book shop, and that yes, he had seen his little half sister a few times now.

While Rory was talking excitedly about her mother and his Uncle Luke, Jess began to think about how long his uncle and Lorelai had known each other. Everything they had been through, how they were engaged, and how that ended with the surprise arrival of Luke's daughter April who none of them knew about- including April. Sitting there, looking at the happiness and excitement in Rory's eyes, he knew, like he always had known deep down, that he was still, after all this time, desperately in love with her.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it, I'm hoping you can see that the story is in fact going somewhere lol. I was worried I was taking too long to get to the major parts, but that's how I like to di it. I mean, how exciting is a story if the exciting bits come along really quickly? That's just what I think.  
Please review! I'll be your best friend! Haha. Have a good day/night!


	4. I Love You Rory

**AN: **Hello all! Hope you are well. Here is chapter 4 of "What Happens Now?". I've just started writing chapter 8 and let me just tell you- you're in for a shock! Haha. But that's all I'm going to say. Anyway, enjoy and _please review_ becuase if you review the review fairy will give you good luck! "Yay! Good luck" I hear you say- so getting reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

Chapter Four: "I love you Rory"

_Sitting there, looking at the happiness and excitement in Rory's eyes, he knew, like he always had known deep down, that he was still, after all this time, desperately in love with her._

Rory and Jess had been talking for a while and then Rory's stomach rumbled very loudly. She realised she hadn't had anything to eat since that morning except for pastry thingy she'd ordered via room service. Jess laughed, and then apologized for not being a very good host. Rory said he shouldn't be sorry, after all, she was the one that had shown up out of the blue.

"And thank god you did" Jess replied, smiling that infectious smile at Rory that made her stomach flip. _Oh no… not again!_ She knew that she had never really gotten over him ever, and Lane had told her the same thing countless times, but Rory had wanted to move on with her life.

But who's to say that Jess couldn't be a part of the next chapter of her life? She was going to be moving here soon, a new city, a new job, and a whole lot of unfamiliar territory. Surely having an old friend who she felt so comfortable with would come in handy right? _I'm sure I don't _really_ still love Jess. It was such a long time ago now, and we've both changed._ Rory thought to herself. Because Jess had changed. He was still a little bad-boyish, but with age had finally come maturity for Jess, and she could see that. She was standing in a shop, that was doing very well, that Jess part owned and helped run. He had come a long way from the guy who wagged school to go work at Wal-Mart, lived in his car while he tried to find himself, and who broke her heart several times over, and then patched it back up again when he would come back. Except for that one last time. When he had unexpectedly turned up at her dorm room at Yale and asked her to run away with him, to start a new life. She had thought him crazy, but her mind did flash for a second with what it would be like. Her common sense had taken over though, which was a good thing. She hadn't seen him for a very long time afterwards.

"Rory? Hello?" Jess said, interrupting her thoughts. "Would you like to get something to eat?" He asked.

"What? Oh, yes please. I'm starving!" She said as she grabbed her jacket and walked through the door Jess held open for her.

"You're always hungry" Jess said, laughing to himself as he remembered the shock he had felt when he saw just how much the Gilmore Girls could eat.

"Come on then!" Rory said as she hurried Jess away as soon as he had locked the door. It felt just like old times, and she desperately wanted to hold his hand.

* * *

They walked in silence for a while. Coming a little closer, and then moving away. It was all very high school-ish Rory thought, but it was how it always was, no matter what age really. Jess was leading Rory along side streets that you would not even know were there and it was all rather exciting. Finally, Jess broke the silence.

"Hey Rory?" He said, while still staring straight ahead.

"Yeah?" Rory said, turning towards him and tilting her head up to see his face.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"Sorry?" Rory asked, confused. "Sorry about what Jess?" She asked.

"Sorry about the last time you came here. And for, uh, you know, kissing you. I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry." Jess wasn't sorry, not for kissing her. She _had_ leaded him on a bit that day, but he felt that he should apologize because it had been very awkward afterwards.

"Oh" was all Rory managed to say. He was sorry he had kissed her because he regretted it or because he felt guilty because she had been with Logan at the time? She hoped for the latter. She stopped walking and when Jess had walked back to her, standing to face her she looked up at him and said "Jess, you don't have to apologize you know. If I remember correctly I sort of lead you on a bit that day, I mean I did just appear out of the blue with no warning." She stopped, hadn't she done the very same thing today? Showed up with no warning? What was to stop him from kissing her now? She wasn't seeing Logan anymore…

Jess was thinking the same thing, and before Rory could even realize what was happening Jess's lips had found hers. It was a small kiss, nothing fancy, but it was just long enough for Rory's mind to explode into fireworks and for her heart rate to increase immensely. All those feelings she had locked away inside her, refusing to let them come out, had broken out by themselves and now washed over her in a wave of heat. When Jess broke apart from her, she made a small sound to object, so Jess leaned in once again, and this time their kissing did become something fancy.

* * *

They had continued to walk towards to little bar that Jess was taking Rory to, but when they arrived it was extremely busy and neither was feeling that hungry anymore- not for food anyway.

Rory didn't really recognize this part of New York, and she had no idea how to get back to Jess's shop to get her car. It was getting a little late and she didn't want to be a burden to Jess for him to have to walk her all the way back to her car.

Jess on the other hand was hoping he could get away with asking her to come back to his place. Not because he expected anything from her or because he was too lazy to walk her back to her car, but because he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Rory, it's getting pretty late. What time is your interview tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Not until the afternoon, like 3:00." Rory replied, looking around her and trying to figure out which way her car was from here.

"Rory, do you want me to walk you back to your car?" Jess asked feeling defeated.

"Well, that would be nice, but I don't want to be a burden for you, that's all." Rory said. _But what else could they do?_ She thought.

"Rory, you can sleep at my house if you like, I'll sleep on the couch, and I can walk you back to your car tomorrow when I go to work." He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped he hadn't been too forward.

Rory thought for a moment. She trusted Jess, and she was a little tired and didn't want to put Jess out. "Oh I couldn't take you out of your own bed Jess; I'll sleep on the couch." She replied.

"Not at all Rory, you're the guest I insist you take the bed." Jess said. _Was she saying yes?_ He thought.

"Ok then. Thanks. I will." Rory replied, smiling.

Jess's face erupted into a huge grin, he tried to cover it up quickly, but Rory had noticed and let out a little laugh.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode" Jess said, opening the front door for Rory.

Rory stepped inside the apartment door and looked around her. It was a nice place, she thought. A bit messy…but that was Jess for you. Jess quickly ran around and picked up a few things, an apologetic smile playing out on his face "Sorry" he said "I've been kind of busy lately." Rory smiled in reply, and walked to the centre of the living area. "Are you going to give me the grand tour?" She asked. So, Jess went around the house, showing her the things he had collected over the years, and his massive book collection, of which all had notes in the margin. It was a small apartment, just big enough for one person, two- if they were in the same bedroom. A small kitchen came out onto the lounge where a TV and a couch sat. There was a small table and two chairs that acted as a dinning table, and the other side of the lounge was devoted to a very large bookcase. Down the little hallway was the bathroom and bedroom. Stacks of books sat up against the wall in the hallway, there was even more in Jess's bedroom, _and I thought _I_ had heaps of books_ Rory thought.

While Jess was getting the bedroom sorted for Rory, and setting up the couch for him, Rory stood in front of the large bookcase. She glanced over title after title, genre after genre, author after author, and was still amazed that he still had books that he'd had back when he was living in Stars Hollow. As Rory glanced over the third shelf again, her eyes caught a glimpse of a book she had not seen in a long time. She pulled it out and opened the front cover, and there it was, "Property of Rory Gilmore" inside the front cover.

"Hey, this is mine!" Rory shouted down to Jess who was in his room.

"What?" He said, coming down the hallway.

"This book. This book is mine." Rory said, holding it up for Jess to see.

"No it's not." Jess said, taking it and looking at the front cover.

"It is so." Rory said taking it back and showing him the inside cover. "See?"

"It _was_ yours. Look down the bottom Rory." Jess said.

Rory did, and in small writing, of what looked to be hers, right down the bottom it said _"To Jess, with all my love. Rory."_ Rory stared at it as the memory came back to her. It had been their anniversary, she wasn't sure which one, and as a gift to Jess she had given him the book that he had kept borrowing from her. Rory smiled as she remembered how happy Jess had been when he had handed the book back to her to return it, and Rory had opened it, written the message, and given it straight back.

"Rory?" Jess asked. She had been staring at the message for about 2 minutes.

"Hmm?" Rory said, looking up into Jess's dark brown eyes.

Jess just about lost it then. _Those eyes_. Those sparkly pools of blue that had made him fall in love so easily all those years ago. For a moment, the two of them just stared into each other's eyes. Then Jess said "Rory", not as a question, and not as a beginning of a sentence. Just her name. "Rory" He said again, not taking his eyes away from hers. "Jess" Rory said in reply, and they felt themselves stepping a little closer together until they were close enough for their noses to touch and to feel the other's breath. Jess put his hand onto Rory's face and stepped back again to look into her eyes once more.

"Jess." Rory said. "Jess" She said again, this time not just as a name, the way she said it made Jess stop and step back. Jess said nothing, just looked at her, his eyebrows going up in a questioning manner.

"Jess, we- I- I, I mean, we- we can't." Rory said, stumbling over her words.

"I'm sorry Rory. I didn't mean for this to happen." Although in his mind nothing really had happened, but he knew why Rory was stopping something from happening. He could see in her eyes now that she was hurt. She was hurt from the things he had done to her all those years ago. He was sorry for that, he had been in a bad state back then, and he couldn't bare to think that he had caused so much heart ache for Rory. _I've changed_ he wanted to say. _I'm not like that anymore Rory, you can trust me._ But could she? Had he changed? Jess wasn't so sure, and until he figured it out, he wasn't going to let anything happen that would make Rory upset. He would keep his distance. Starting now.

"Ok, so the bed is set up, I put new sheets on. Uh, you know where the bathroom is." Jess by now had walked over to the couch and begun to put the duvet over it. Rory stared at him confused. What had just happened? It was as if a switch had gone off inside Jess and he had flipped himself round. It reminded her very much of the younger Jess. The Jess that could so easily change from being the sweetest, most loving guy in the world, to become a total Jerk in a second. Rory folded her arms across her chest, said "Ok. Goodnight Jess" and walked down the hallway, shaking her head as she went, to the bedroom. She closed the door. Confused she got ready for bed and hoped in. _What was all _that_ about?_ She thought. Jess had always confused her, and once again she found herself wishing she was able to read Jess's mind so she could figure out what was going on. Sighing she rolled over and soon found herself asleep.

* * *

About an hour later, Jess was still wide-awake, unable to sleep knowing that Rory, Rory Gilmore, love of his life, was sleeping in his bedroom just down the hall. He got up and tip toed towards the bedroom door, slowing turning the handle and walking round to where he could see her face, buried underneath her hair with the blankets right up to her chin.

"I love you Rory." He whispered, pushing a bit of hair out of her face. "Always have, always will".

There was no way he was going to lose her again. No way. Rory would be a part of his life again. If she didn't want it to be in the romantic sense, then he would just have to live with knowing he had her as a friend, but he was not going to let her get away again. It broke his heart, he was sure hers too, the first time, and he did not want either of them to go through it again.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading and kepp reading becuase it's going to get good! If I do say so myself lol. Please review and have a nice day/night!


	5. Crash

**AN: **Hello and welcome to a new chapter! Before I begin to beg you for reviews (who doesn't love reviews aye?) I just wanted to say a thanks to my readers! gracielou9291- you're review was much appreciated! I'm very happy that my story is your new favourite one! And don't worry- Luke and Lorelai's story will continue! :)  
whichrightwitchwrites- your review for chapter 3 was awesome! Thanks so much!  
And thank you to all others! I like to know my story is being read and enjoyed!

Anyway, here is chapter 5 from "What Happens Now?", enjoy, and please review! I don't want to be those people that hold the next chapter ransom until they get 10 reviews, so I won't do that, but you know, reviews do help.

THANKS! D

Chapter Five: _Crash_

Rory awoke the next morning to the sound of a crash. She leaped out of bed, her heart racing, and raced down the hallway to where the sound had come from.

* * *

Jess had woken early, not that he had had much sleep to begin with, and decided he would make breakfast for himself and Rory. Usually he would just pick up something on the way to work, but because Rory was here, he felt like doing something special.

As he was trying to find the frying pan to make pancakes, he slipped on some milk- another leaking bottle- and fell, pulling out half the contents of the cupboard with him. A loud crash echoed out and down the hallway as pot, pan, plate and all else spilled out of the cupboard onto the floor- and onto Jess. Suddenly Rory rounded the corner into the kitchen yelling out "What happened? Are you ok?"

She was standing there in just her underwear and tank top from the day before.

* * *

"What happened? Are you ok?" Rory asked, bending down to help Jess up.

"I was going to make pancakes but I slipped on spilt milk." Then Jess laughed. He thought it was so funny. Rory was not amused.

"You should be more careful Jess. What if you had hurt yourself? Look, the plates have broken what if you had cut yourself Jess?" Rory said picking up the large chunks of broken plate and putting them on the bench.

Jess was leaning against the bench, inspecting his hand. It seemed he had been a little cut, but nothing a band-aid could not fix. Rory saw this too.

"Jess! You _did _get cut! Where is your first aid kit?" She said, opening a few cupboards and draws looking for it.

"I don't think I have one." Jess said simply.

"You don't _have_ one? Why on earth _not_ Jess?" Rory said sternly.

"I don't know. Just never got round to getting one I suppose." Jes replied.

"Hold on." Rory said walking back to the bedroom.

She had a small emergency first aid kit in her handbag. She was always prepared. As she walked past the open bathroom door, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was in her underwear! Rory blushed hard. _Oh my God_ she said quietly. Jess had seen her in her underwear. Why didn't he say anything? Then she realised he had been too, just a pair of long pants on. Rory blushed again and put on her pants. She walked back to Jess with a plaster and antiseptic cream.

"Come on Rory, there's no need for that, it's just a little cut." Jess said. He noticed she had gotten dressed properly. She must have realised when she went to get the plaster.

"Shut up Jess. Give me your hand." Rory said, getting a piece of cotton wool and cleaning the blood away. She rubbed a little of the cream on, and then covered it with a plaster, patting it softly to push it down. She liked the feel of his hand in hers. Jess had always had the type of hands that made you feel so safe, like you could just melt. She let go quickly and began to pick up the rest of the spilled contents of the cupboard.

"Thanks" Jess said smiling, and began to help her.

* * *

After breakfast, that hadn't been that bad after Jess had put some clothes on- Rory had felt a little uncomfortable- the two of them set off for Jess's shop- coincidently called "The Bookshop" (Jess and the other owners thought it was lazy, yet simple, people would always remember it). The conversation flowed easily between them, and they never found that they had an awkward silence. That had always been the case with them. They both had such similar ideas and hobbies, and yet were different too, that they never ran out of things to say to each other. As the shop came into view, they both seemed to slow down, not wanting to have to end their talk. Eventually they arrived at the shop and they stood next to Rory's car.

"Thank you for letting me stay last night" Rory said, "And thank you for walking me back to my car."

"Do you want some breakfast? There's a really good bakery just up the road from here." Jess said, looking hopeful.

"Oh, no thanks," Rory replied, "I have a bit of work to do before my interview today and I should probably get back to the hotel to do it." Rory said.

"Oh, ok. That's cool. Um, I hope it goes well. You'll let me know?" Jess asked.

"I'll let you know." Rory said. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, then after opening the door of her car and getting in she waved Jess goodbye and drove away. Jess watched her go. He suddenly realised he didn't know where she was staying, and he didn't have her cell phone number.

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai had slept in and was now running very late for her early morning meeting (which she had tried to schedule for later, but to no avail). And she realised that she had forgotten to get her dry cleaning the day before, which just so happened to contain the suit pants and jacket she had been planning to wear today. It reminded her of Rory's first day at Chilton, where they had slept in and Lorelai, having forgotten to get her dry cleaning the day before, had to go to the interview with the principle in short shorts, a bright pink top, and a tatty jacket. Lorelai smiled, that felt like a lifetime ago. Rory was a woman now, she had finished school, and collage, and was now about to get her first real job at a newspaper! Lorelai still could not believe how far they had all come.

Coming out of her memories, she ran out the door, quickly locking it in the process and ran towards her car. She sped to work, even though it was quite close, but slowed down, telling herself to be calm.

* * *

The meeting had gone fine, everything was as it should be and Lorelai was free to fantasize about that up and coming Friday night date with Luke. She was so glad that her parents had had to cancel this week's Friday night dinner, as she would've hated saying no to Luke, even if she could have just done the Saturday night.

The Inn was busy, but it was manageable, and after doing some of the turn down service, some employees were on annual leave, Lorelai went to get herself another cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"Hey there girly girl!" Sookie called as Lorelai walked in. "Just made a new batch!"

"Great." Lorelai said, pouring herself a cup. She leaned against the counter top and watched Sookie give orders for a few moments.

"So, I bet you're excited huh? A _date_ with _Luke_! _This Friday_!" Sookie could not contain her excitement. She never could. Anything to do with Lorelai's love life, or her life in general really, and Sookie became overly excited, just like a high school girl would. Her voice raised a few levels, she clapped her hands, and she jumped around excitedly. Lorelai loved to see Sookie happy. However, she was a little worried. So much had happened since Luke and she had been together. I mean, she had _married_ Christopher for God's sake!

They had broken up because Lorelai, and Chris, knew deep down that, she was still in love with Luke, and that they had rushed into marriage far too quickly. Lorelai regretted that night in Paris. She did love Christopher, and she probably always would, but Luke, Luke was the man for her. He understood her, she could be herself and even though she shared many memories with Chris as a young Lorelai, those memories shared with Luke from the first time she ever met him and the events that continued now to become memories were just as wonderful.

"Hello? Looorrrelaaiii" Sookie was chanting to get Lorelai's attention back. _Like mother like daughter_ Sookie thought.

"Hmm? What?" Lorelai said, coming out of her trance of thoughts.

"Well, what's happening? Where's he taking you?" Sookie asked.

"Um, well, I don't know. All he did was ask me out for Friday night and I told him to pick me up at 7:00. I have no idea what we're doing." Lorelai paused. "Oh my God, what am I going to _wear_?"

"That's a good question." Sookie said, her mind beginning to tick with thought. "Well, knowing Luke, and knowing that this is like your 'first date' again, I think you should dress up. But not too much, in case you are overdoing it."

"Yes, true." Lorelai said, her mind ticking and ticking with thought.

Michel entered and stood in the doorway. In his heavy French accent, he said, "The phone is ringing."

"Well Michel, why don't you go and answer it?" Lorelai said.

"_Because_, I am on my _break_ at ze moment, and zo, I do not have to answer ze phone." And with that, he turned around and walked out.

"I better go get that then hmm?" Lorelai said to Sookie.

Sookie laughed. "Ok, see you later sweetie." and went back to checking on the soup for that days lunch.

* * *

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking, how may I help you this afternoon?" Lorelai said into the telephone. A few minutes later and Lorelai had booked a couple for a weekend in a few weeks time; then she went back to her daydreaming.

Glancing at the time on the computer Lorelai saw that it was 3:40. Rory's second interview had started at 3:00! It must still be on because Rory had not called her yet. Just then her phone started to ring and she had a feeling it was Rory.

"Well?" Lorelai said into the phone.

"_Excuse me_?" A voice said. Lorelai groaned. "_Well?_ That's how you answer your phone now?"

"Sorry mum, I thought you were Rory that's all." Lorelai said. She slapped her forehead for not checking the caller ID first!

"Well I'm not Rory. How is my lovely granddaughter though? I haven't heard from her since a few days before she left for New York." Emily Gilmore said.

"She's in her second interview now with the people from Newspaper Inc." Lorelai said, "Most likely signing paperwork. We're pretty sure she's got the job. Clarissa practically told her." Lorelai said.

Just then Sookie started to walk past and Lorelai waved her hands about like a mad person to catch her attention, but Sookie was in another world and didn't see. Lorelai sighed. She had to get some sort of excuse to get her out of talking to her mother, who was at this present moment giving Lorelai a lecture about how she should be there to see this contract also, as well as lawyers. Suddenly Lorelai caught a glimpse of a blue cap go down the hallway of the Inn.

"Luke!" Lorelai loudly whispered. "Luke!"

"Lorelai?" Luke said, walking towards her.

Lorelai held up her fingers to say "shh." Then she added "My mother" and pointed to the phone. "Need excuse- Yes mum, I'm still here- excuse to get off phone." Lorelai said.

"Oh." Luke said. Then, quite loudly, "Uh, what a nice Inn."

"Oh mum, a potential guest has just walked in sorry. Talk to you later ok? Bye!" Lorelai hung up and breathed a heavy sigh she always did after speaking with her mother for longer than 10 seconds on the phone. "Thank you." Lorelai said to Luke, a smile forming on her lips. Luke smiled back.

"No problem." Luke said. "I uh, just came to let you know what we'd be doing. I know you're probably freaking out about what to wear and things." Luke said a little embarrassed.

Lorelai was still amazed at how well Luke knew her. It was as if he had a sixth sense when it came to her. "Oh, yeah, that would be helpful." Lorelai laughed.

"I was thinking dinner and a movie," Luke said. "So uh, whatever the appropriate dress for that is- wear that." Luke smiled.

"Sounds great, I can't wait." Lorelai said. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit and then Lorelai's phone began to ring again. It was Rory. "It's Rory. I need-"

"Of course" Luke said quickly, "I've got to get back anyway. Caesar's there by himself so, yeah."

"Ok, I'll see you later then" Lorelai said. Luke nodded, and then turned and walked away. Lorelai opened her phone and said "Well?" This time it was to the right person.

* * *

Luke turned around when he heard Lorelai scream. He saw her jump up and down with excitement, talking a million miles a minute and smiled. Then he continued to walk out the door.

* * *

**AN:** How do you like this chapter? Annoyed that I keep you hanging on Rory and Jess? Haha, and on Rory and Newspaper Inc. too! (I'm so proud of that name btw- i just randomly realised it a bit after I first typed it haha)  
Don't worry though, chapter 6 sparks the beginning of something special, or the possibility anyway. Lol.  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It's just a click away! D


	6. Yay or Nay?

**AN:** Hi :) Just want to let you all know that chapter 8 is like my favourite chapter so far. Really lovely cute scene, and a cliffy!  
YAY! haha. So, here is chapter 6- Enjoy!

Chapter Six: "Yay or Nay?"

_Luke turned around when he heard Lorelai scream. He saw her jump up and down with excitement, talking a million miles a minute and smiled. Then he continued to walk out the door._

Rory quickly held the phone away from her ear as her mothers scream came down the phone line. She had just told her that Newspaper Inc. had offered her the job and would continue to pay for her stay at The Marriot for two weeks (they get a discount because they use The Marriot for practically everything) and would help her find a place to live too! Rory was ecstatic and she had started calling her mum before she had even left the building. The deal was done and it could not have been better. They said she could stay in The Marriot for two weeks starting from tomorrow but Rory explained that she came from a small town and would need at least a week to say goodbye to everyone and get everything sorted. They understood, Clarissa especially who had also come from a small town, and Rory said she would leave for Stars Hollow that night.

* * *

However, when she got back to the hotel the weather had turned bad, and Rory didn't feel comfortable driving back to Stars Hollow. She had packed her things, as she was due to leave that night. Where could she go? She wondered. She didn't know where any cheaper hotels were, and she didn't like her chances of trying to find any in this weather. While pulling out her phone to ring her mum for advice, a slip of paper fell out too. Rory picked it up. It was an address, Jess's work address to be exact. A light went off in Rory's head. She could ask Jess! He'd understand wouldn't he? It was 5:00 pm by this time; would the shop still be open? She wasn't sure if she knew the way to Jess's actual apartment…

* * *

She arrived at Jess' work as Caleb was locking up. She quickly jumped out, calling his name as she ran up to him. It was pouring down with rain at this point, and Rory felt herself become instantly soaked, even though she had a jacket on.

"Rory?" Caleb asked, not sure if it was her in the dark storm.

"Caleb, thank god you're here!" Rory said. "Where's Jess?"

"Jess? He's at home, he went home early today." Caleb answered.

"What's his address?" Rory asked, getting out her phone to save it as a "draft" message.

Caleb told her, and she saved it to her Drafts. She got basic directions and then jumped back into her car.

* * *

Ringing the doorbell, suitcase by her side and handbag on her arm, completely soaked, Rory felt like a fool. _What if he was busy? What if he had other plans?_ _What if he has a guest over? What if he's not even _here_? _She felt so stupid for not having got any contact information off him that morning. It was so unlike her. She heard footsteps and then a light came on. Jess, who by the looks of it had just gotten out of the shower, and only quickly pulled on some jeans, opened the door. He was still dripping. They both were.

"Rory?" Jess asked. "Rory what- are you ok? Did something happen? Here, come inside." Before she could answer any of his questions, he had pulled her, and her stuff, inside and closed the door.

Jess looked at her, waiting for a response. Rory was feeling a little flustered. Jess just looked _so good_. "Well, Jess…" Then she told him about how she was meant to leave that night, but that the weather had turned for the worst, and now she had nowhere to go. Jess of course immediately invited her to stay with him, and assured her that she wasn't putting him out of anything. Rory was very grateful.

* * *

"You're freezing" Jess observed as she stood in the lounge shivering. He walked up to her and pulled her a little closer, rubbing her arms slightly. "You should go have a hot shower. You don't want to catch a cold." And then he went of in search of a towel for her.

* * *

While Rory was in the shower, Jess was standing in the kitchen feeling a little out of place. He was happy to see Rory, really proud of her for getting the job, and totally fine with her staying with him that night. But he was worried about that too. He was worried about himself. They had kissed the day before, yet neither had talked about it since, let alone done it again. Jess felt confused as to her feelings towards him, he was sure that in that kiss it had been just like old times. _Maybe that is what she's afraid of_ he thought as he walked to his room to put on a shirt.

* * *

In the shower Rory was thinking about how this must look to Jess. She had kissed him back the night before, but never brought it up again, and had not let it happen again either. Then she had showed up at his apartment, unexpectedly again, with her suitcase, and asked if she could stay the night _again_. _He must be confused_ Rory thought. _I am._

Getting dressed Rory realised that the two of them needed to talk, and they needed to do it now.

"Jess?" Rory called out as she walked up the hallway.

"Yeah?" Jess called out from the kitchen.

"Jess, we um, we need to talk."

Jess, who had been peering aimlessly into the fridge at the time, looked up, his eyes and eyebrows questioning what this could be about. He thought he knew. Closing the fridge door, he said "Ok."

They both sat down on the couch and Rory began to speak.

"Jess, last night." Rory was trying to use the right words but was having considerable difficulty at concentrating as Jess in the way he was sitting and looking at her made her want to just lean forward and kiss him. "Last night" she tried again, "last night we kissed." _Well that was stating the obvious_ she thought, as her cheek flushed.

Jess smiled. "Yeah, we did" he said, staring right into her eyes.

"Well, we need to talk about that kiss." Rory said matter-of-factly.

"Ok then. What about the kiss?" Jess said. He was too afraid to say what he really wanted to.

"Jess, we _kissed_. That's, like, a big deal. Don't you think?"

"Yes I do. A very big deal. A big deal that I am happy happened."

Rory looked at Jess, she looked into his eyes, which most of the time was the only way she could tell how he was feeling, and she saw that he was telling the truth (not that she had doubted that), but his eyes seemed to confirm his words. He was happy about that kiss. Rory was too when she thought about it. I mean, she knew, Lane knew, her mother and Luke secretly suspected along with most of Stars Hollow, that Rory was still very much in love with Jess Mariano.

* * *

  
Rory was staring intently into Jess's eyes, and then she looked down at her hand. Jess noticed she had gone quiet for a bit- something very unusual for a Gilmore Girl who happened to be awake- and he became worried. Should he have not said that he was happy about the kiss? Yes, he was right too, Jess thought. Why shouldn't he let Rory know how he felt? She should know, and he deserved to know the same from her, right?

* * *

Coming out of her train of thought, Rory saw that Jess had begun his own. His eyebrows were frowning and he looked, well, not angry, but he looked stern. Like he'd made his mind up about something. Well Rory had too. And she had decided that the best way to show what she had been thinking about was _do_ what they had just been talking about.

Rory shuffled herself closer to Jess and put her hands on his cheeks, turning him to look at her.

* * *

Jess felt Rory's hands on his face and soon enough he was staring into those beautiful blue ocean eyes that made him melt. Then, her hands slid down Jess's neck and down over his shirt. Rory looked up at him and they both slowly leaned towards each other, they lips pausing just before they met for the kiss that would tell the other exactly how they felt. Rory kept her hands on Jess's chest, while Jess's hands caressed her upper arms and then neck. Rory began to lean back, wrapping her arms around Jess's neck, and Jess followed her, their mouths barely parting as they explored their feeling for each other.

* * *

  
Friday came along quite quickly Lorelai thought. She felt like the week had just flown by. The great news about Rory and her job offer, and then all the thinking, wondering, and yes, worrying, that came from that had kept Lorelai's mind occupied for quite some time. Rory was going to move to New York in just over a week's time. Lorelai couldn't believe it. She'd had years and years to prepare, and it's not like she wasn't used to not having Rory living at home- after all, she'd gone through Yale.

"Lorelai"

But Lorelai must concentrate today, as she had a big night to get ready for. Nothing was going to-

"Lorelai!"

It was Michel, and he was getting impatient.

"Oh, what is it Michel?" Lorelai asked, annoyed that she had been distracted from her train of thought.

"Well if you're going to be like that, than maybe I won't tell you." Michel said in a snobby voice.

"Tell me _what_ Michel?" Lorelai asked.

"Tell you that your daughter is on line one." Michel said as he walked off.

_Rory was on line one?_ _Why hadn't she just called my cell phone?_ Lorelai thought.

"Hey babe" Lorelai said into the receiver

"Hey mum" Rory said. "You excited about tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." Lorelai said, a smile playing out on her lips. "A little nervous though. I'm worried things will be…weird."

"Weird, how?"

"Oh I don't know. So much has happened. I mean, he found out about April, and did not tell me about her, and then I found out by actually _meeting_ her. Then we broke up after he was horrible to me and then I married your father, which turned out to be a decision made at the wrong time." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, a lot has happened, but you two are going on a _date_! You _kissed_ and now you're going on a date with him _tonight_." Rory said, she was happy and excited for her mum, and wanted to make sure that things went well between her and Luke.

"Yes, that's true" Lorelai said, her mind beginning to wonder…

"Uh, mum, I've got to go now; I just wanted to say have fun tonight and don't worry! Also, wear your black and purple dress that floats- ok bye!" Rory clicked off.

_Well that was awfully sudden_ Lorelai thought. Rory had never done that before, hung up before Lorelai could even say bye. Usually they would be silly and do the whole "you hang up, no you hang up" thing. But not this time.

* * *

"Lorelai Gilmore! What are you _still doing _here!" Sookie said as Lorelai walked into the kitchen around 5:00 pm.

"Oh, I don't know." Lorelai said.

"Sweetie, you need to go home and get _ready_" Sookie said.

"Ok, ok, I'm going now- happy?" Lorelai said, laughing.

"Oh yes," Sookie said, "off you go! Go have your date with Luke!"

* * *

Lorelai stood in front of her wardrobe staring into it. Rory had said to wear the purple dress that floated as she walked, one of Lorelai's favourite dresses. She put it on and stood in front of the mirror. It did look nice. Yes, Lorelai thought, she would wear it.

6:50 rolled around quick smart, and before Lorelai knew it, she only had 10 minutes until Luke was due to pick her up. She checked her bag and its contents, keys, wallet, lipstick, mirror…she checked herself, make-up, hair, clothes and shoes…ok.

Lorelai heard a car pull up out front. She went to the bedroom window and looked out to see Luke getting out of his car, flowers in his hand. Lorelai grinned. _Oh yes_, she thought, _this man truly is what I'm after_.

* * *

Lorelai opened the door before Luke could even knock on it, his hand held in the air ready. She didn't care about looking too eager, or desperate, or whatever could be made of it, she just wanted to get this date started because she was beginning to think it was the beginning of something wonderful.

"Yay or nay?" Lorelai asked, gesturing at her dress.

"Uh, yay" Luke managed to choke out. Lorelai looked beautiful. He remembered the dress quite well. She'd been wearing it when…well… he remembered it. "You look beautiful." He said, a little quiet, but Lorelai didn't mind, she heard him all the same.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." Lorelai said.

The two of them stood there, the door open, Luke outside and Lorelai just inside. Both wanting to move closer, but not knowing if they should.

_Ah, what the heck, _they both thought, moving towards each other and embracing like they had wanted to do for so long, _they could eat later_.

* * *

**AN: **Just to clear it up- Rory and Jess did **not** sleep together. Lorelai and Luke however, did. D  
I know you might be like "gosh that was sudden!" But it was Lorelai and Luke! Thery're meant to be together! And so far it's turning out to be ok (I'm only up to writing the 10th chapter now so who really knows _what's_ going to happen. lol)  
Hope you liked it, and please please review! I'd love to know your thoughts- especially if you're as excited for chapter 8 as i am to post it for you! Haha. :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Function at The Dragon B & R

**AN: **Hello, sorry for taking so long, I'v been super busy with school lately, and technically I should be writing my essay right now but, well, I'd rather post this. Haha. So here is Chapter 7, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Function at _The Dragon B & R_

Lorelai awoke feeling happy and, unlike that time with Christopher in the Inn, Lorelai did not regret the happenings of the night before at all. She had awoken reasonably early in the morning, about 5:00 in the morning to be exact. Extremely unusual for Lorelai, but, considering that the man who had been in the bed with her only a minute ago was now up made Lorelai wake up herself. _Why was Luke up already?_ Lorelai wondered. I mean, she knew that he got up early for work, but it was 5:00 am! Surely, he didn't get up _this_ early! Lorelai got out of bed, put her robe on, and made her way out and down the stairs to the kitchen where she found Luke in the kitchen, making coffee.

"Luke?" Lorelai said, peeking around the side of the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry" Luke said, "Did I wake you? I'm so used to waking up this early."

"Well, yeah, you did, but it's ok." Lorelai's stomach rumbled- it apparently regretted not eating last night. Lorelai's heart however, did not regret last night at all. "Um, Luke, could you make that for two?" Lorelai said, pointing to the coffee he was making.

Luke looked up and flashed Lorelai his first place winner of a smile, nodded and said "Sure."

Lorelai went and sat at the table. She sat, and she did not say anything. She just watched. She watched as the man she had always been in love with, and would most likely always be in love with, made coffee in her kitchen, made coffee in her kitchen at _5:00 am_! _I wonder if I'll have to get up this early everyday, _Lorelai thought, _He'll have to sleep on the couch so he doesn't wake me up._ Lorelai smiled, but then realised what she had just thought. Luke at her house everyday? Her mind had gone into another life where…where Luke was _living_ with her! _That wouldn't be so bad_ Lorelai thought. In fact, she quite liked the idea. I mean, after everything they had gone through together, and they had been living together for a while- they _had_ been engaged- moving in now wouldn't be that different.

Except it would, a lot had happened. Lorelai didn't think that she could have just suddenly blurted out "Luke, move in with me right now" just like that, she obviously had to wait and see where things went. But it could be something to strive to.

"Lorelai?" Luke said, he had put her coffee in front of her on the table, but she didn't seem to have noticed.

"Huh?" Lorelai said, coming back to reality. A reality that she was quite pleased with.

"Your coffee" Luke said, a questioning smile on his lips.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Lorelai said, taking a sip. She smiled and said "Mmm, you really do make the best coffee Luke."

Luke laughed, he'd heard this so many times before, "Thanks" He said.

They smiled at each other, and then Luke picked up the newspaper and with a nod of his head asked if he could read it. Lorelai nodded back, it was the only time it was read for the news and not the gossip. Without Rory being here that is.

* * *

Luke was reading the newspaper in the kitchen of Lorelai Gilmore's house and he felt great. It felt so natural to be there with her, doing such a normal thing like reading the morning paper, and the fact that she had gotten out of bed and chosen to stay here with him so early in the morning he took to be a good sign. Luke felt a sense of enlightenment. It was if he had just had an epiphany. Lorelai. Lorelai was his epiphany, Lorelai and the sudden thought that he could easily spend the rest of his days here, here in this house with Lorelai. He had always known it, the whole town had, but now he was certain, and he had realised all of this by just making her some coffee and reading the paper! The way the human brain worked astounded Luke sometimes. Not as much as the Gilmore brain however. He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked.

"What? Oh, nothing." Luke said. _Woops_ he thought, he'd laughed out loud.

Lorelai gave him a funny look, and then said she was going to take a shower.

After she had left, Luke was left to think about what had happened the night before. It had all happened so suddenly he thought. He hadn't planned it to go this quickly at all, he figured they could just start again. Now he realised that neither wanted to do that, they wanted to pick up from where they had left off- just without the engagement, he guessed.

* * *

It was getting closer to 6:00 am by now and there was the sound of life out on the streets of Stars Hollow. Taylor was already up and fussing over the latest attraction he had thought over, Kirk, of course, by his side. Miss. Patty and Babette were gossiping on their way to Miss. Patty's dance studio, and Jackson was tending to his vegetables. Life in Stars Hollow looked about as normal as life in Stars Hollow could, but what no one realised was that there was a huge change happening within the Gilmore house. A relationship rekindled, a new knowledge one had not had before had been found, and a great sense of happiness was warming within.

* * *

"Luke?" Lorelai called as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You know what I would _really_ love right now?" She asked.

Luke knew of course, "A donut?" he said.

"Spot on." Lorelai said, and they smiled at each other, knowing that they knew the other more than they even realised.

The two of them walked over to Luke's together, they walked close together, their fingers brushing against each other, their fingers beginning to entwine, but then moving apart again as if on cue. It was if they were having a conversation, showing their want for each other, but also showing their fear of what was happening, through their touching and un-touching.

* * *

Sitting at the counter of Luke's, Lorelai, donut in front of her and a new cup of coffee in her hands, was surrounded by a full diner in the busy breakfast hour she had become so accustomed too. She sat there, her eyes watching as the man she loved took orders, gave change and served up food to the masses coming and going. She smiled, but she knew that the two of them would need to talk properly soon about what was happening, and if it was to become anything serious. And that thought, even though a good thing, became something Lorelai began to dread. Her biggest fears being Luke did not want her like that and, that to him, they could not start from where they left off.

Luke could, and what's more, he wanted to, desperately.

* * *

At that very moment, Rory was on her way back to Stars Hollow. Her mind should have been focused on her driving, but the night before kept playing out in her mind, and every time she blinked for a little longer than normal. Flashes from the night before played on the screen of the back of her eye-lid. Rory had not felt like that since Logan. She truly felt that, now, after last night, she was over Logan. Although Jess and she had gotten very close, they had not slept together, Rory would never have let that happen, she would not be that kind of girl. Rory had slept in Jess's bed again, Jess had slept on the couch- again, and it was how Rory wanted it. However, while thinking about the night before, Rory felt that she and Jess had not really talked about what was going on with them. While the saying "actions speak louder than words" did apply in some extent to what had happened, it was also something that needed to be verbalized, and Jess and Rory had yet to do this.

In one weeks time Rory was to return to New York where she would begin her apartment hunt while beginning her job at Newspaper Inc. In one weeks time Rory would officially be out in the work force, and in one week's time who knows what could happen between herself and Jess.

* * *

Back in New York Jess was thinking about his life. He had a good job, great friends, and, he liked to think, a good social life. However, there was something missing. He had not had a serious relationship for just over two years, and that last relationship had ended in his heart needing some serious mending, but he was ready now. He was ready to take any relationship serious, but if that relationship happened to be with Rory then he would welcome it with open arms and treat it as if it was the most treasured thing in the entire world.

His mind, once again, wandered to the night before, where he had never felt as close to Rory, or anyone really, as he had last night. The kiss of Rory had descended upon him, and even if he had wanted to, he could not, and would not, shake it from him.

* * *

Early Friday evening arrived quickly for Lorelai Gilmore, but she soon found that while the day had gone quickly, the night was as slow as a grandpa snail, and she hated it. Earlier that afternoon she had rung Luke at work, who, even though had been in the busiest late lunch hour he thought he had ever had, brought everything to a halt just so he could have a 2 minute conversation with her. Lorelai had said seven words that both scared him to death and made him deliriously happy and hopeful; "We need to talk about last night."

They had arranged for Lorelai to come and help Luke close up and then they would talk. Lorelai was due at Luke's in about half an hour, and she was getting worried. Should she have said anything, or just left it as it was? Lorelai's mind played tug of war with itself until she finally decided 10 minutes later that she had indeed made the right decision if she wanted Luke and her to become serious.

Another 5 minutes past and Sookie emerged into the foyer. She thought she was one of the last ones left of the day staff (she was always staying a little later in the kitchen to make sure everything was set up for the night head chef), and when she saw Lorelai standing there her heart plunged. _Why is Lorelai _still_ here?_ Sookie thought to herself. The only possible explanations that came to mind were all ones she hoped were not the case. Luke had cancelled or maybe even Lorelai had cancelled? What had happened?

"Lore?" Sookie said a worried look on her face. "Sweetie, why are you still here?"

"Oh, hey Sook, I was just leaving actually" Lorelai said, a grin on her face. "Wish me luck!" and with that Lorelai picked up her bag and walked out the door towards her car. Sookie smiled, and she two walked out to her car, where Jackson and the kids were waiting to take her home.

* * *

Luke had just said goodbye to Kirk, the last customer, and Caesar was just leaving as Lorelai stepped in his Diner. She smiled and quickly stepped over to a high stool that hadn't been put up on top of the counter yet, there she sat.

"Hello Luke" She said.

"Hi Lorelai" he said back. They laughed, thinking that this would be awkward, and it was a _little_ but nowhere near, as much as they thought it would be.

"So, you nearly done packing up?" Lorelai asked.

Luke laughed "Well, yeah, but I'm sure you were due here earlier to _help_ me." He said.

"Oh, right, yes, well, you know how work is, so _full on_ I just couldn't get away until before" Lorelai said, smiling because she knew that Luke knew she had purposefully come later to not have to clean up. God knows why she agreed to it in the first place really.

Luke took a seat beside Lorelai on a high stool, and the talking began. First was what had happened the night before, both were happy about that. Next came their lives and whether having a relationship, at this time in their lives, would be a good idea, both said it would be fine. After a few more questions about relationship type things, Lorelai said that she didn't care where they picked up from, as long as they started. Luke agreed, but said that he would like it to be as it had been, before everything had happened and tore them apart. Lorelai, who couldn't agree more, leant forward after he said this, and kissed him.

It was agreed. Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes were now officially "going out".

* * *

**About a week past** and Rory found herself, once again, saying goodbye to her most precious loved ones. Her car, packed full of clothes as well as a few things for her apartment when she found one, oh, and about a hundred boxes and bags full of books, was ready and waiting. Rory knew she would probably have to find a few bookcases for them as she was sure she wouldn't be able to keep them in her draws anymore, because who knew what her apartment would be like.

All around her were the people of Stars Hollow come to say goodbye to the town's most beloved girl, and all around her were the faces of people she had known her whole life, the faces of people who had helped her mother raise her, and the faces of people she had come to call her family.

Saying goodbye to everyone was not possible when she still had so much to do to get ready, but she had been making the rounds during the week with her mother to make sure she saw as many people as possible.

Rory, standing beside her mother, was crying. Although she was so happy and pleased to be moving to New York with a fantastic job, she was heartbroken at having to leave behind such a beautiful place. "You can come back and visit though Rory!" Babette had said to her the day before "You know, you shouldn't work yourself too hard that ya can't come back home, it ain't good for ya doll"

"Rory!"

Rory looked to her right to see Luke coming towards them, or at least trying to as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Luke!" She called out. Lorelai's head instantly spun towards the direction Rory had called out to, and in a moment, Luke was beside her. He kissed her cheek, but then turned towards Rory.

"Rory, I can see that you're taking a lot of books with you. I just want to let you know that when you've found an apartment, I'd be happy to build a bookcase, or most likely book_cases_ with you." Luke said.

"Oh, Luke, there's really no need I mean I can just buy-"

"No Rory, I will make you them, you need to be saving your money now, not spending it on something someone is very willing to give you for free."

"That's true. Ok, thank you so much Luke! I'm planning on inviting you and mum up once I've found one and settled in a bit so you could have a look then, yeah?" Rory said.

"Sounds great." Luke said.

* * *

With all the goodbyes done, the car packed, and the waterworks of Stars Hollow made to look like a tiny stream compared to the ocean of tears from the citizens of Stars Hollow, Rory got in her car and began her journey into her new life.

* * *

Rory walked into the familiar entrance way of the New York Marriot Hotel of which she would be living in until she had found a place of her own. She smiled as she saw Pete leading another guest towards the elevators as he had with her. Because Newspaper Inc. held many of its larger meetings and functions at this hotel she would probably be seeing a lot more of him if he helped out with those too. Not that Rory really cared, she had much more important things to worry about than always seeing the hotel employee she had a made a fool of herself in front of. There was her job at Newspaper Inc., her hunt for a place to live, and well…Jess. Even though they had not really talked about them as an "us" or "we" yet, she was planning to- that very night in fact. Jess had invited her out to dinner with his mates from work for their "monthly outing". Really all it was, was an excuse for them all to go out and party with their friends without having to explain to their girlfriends where they were going, mainly because the girlfriends were invited.

This had Rory wondering how Jess felt about her. Well, she _knew_ how he felt about her, the other night had expressed this pretty well, but she wanted to know how he _truly felt_ about her, and she was determined to find out very soon too.

* * *

Around 6:00 pm that same night, Rory was waiting for Jess in one of the lounge areas of The Marriot Hotel. She was wearing a dark blue floaty dress, heels and a coat, and her fringe fell sweetly over her forehead, lightly brushing into her electric blue eyes.

Jess walked into The Marriot and looked around. There were a few men in business suits, a woman on a cell phone, and a couple looking very excited as they read what was available in the Hotel in terms of entertainment and luxury.

Jess's eyes scanned the room once again and his eyes landed on the back of girls' head that he had previously missed. It was Rory, little Rory, who was hidden by a high couch and a book as she was waiting for him.

"Rory, hey" Jess said as he approached her.

"Hey Jess" Rory said back, putting her book into her bag.

"You ready?"

"You bet 'cha! Let's go!"

* * *

Jess parked the car down the road from _The Dragon Bar and Restaurant_, (Caleb's favourite- it was his turn to choose), and went around to the passenger door to open it up for Rory. _Well, well, well,_ Rory thought, _look who learnt come manners with age_.

Walking into_ The Dragon B & R_ (the shortened version of the name), Rory was hit with the smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol and BO. She seemed to gag in her mouth and couldn't help but wonder what the hell Caleb was thinking is choosing to come here. It was not a place she would ever be seen in.

Jess seemed to read her mind, "Don't worry Rory," he said, "this is just the main bar, we go to the private members one out back". He led Rory to a door on the far right, and, giving the Guard the name and showing his ID, brought her down a corridor, through a door, and into a completely different room from the one they had just been in. It was well furnished, clean, and the smell of BO had thankfully disappeared. Smoke still filled the air a little, but not in such a drastic way.

_A bar you had to be a member of? What on earth was that about?_ Rory wondered. It seemed a little odd to Rory, she had never heard of anything like it, but she supposed that she didn't really know New York like Jess did, and for all she knew it could be all the rage to go to private bars. Its was possible…

"It's just like a private room you rent for functions Rory," Jess said, once again reading her mind and offering an explanation. "Because we use _The Dragon B & R_ so much for work dos, along with many other companies and businesses, they created a few rooms like these for their "members" to use."

"Oh, well, ok then" Rory said. She was still a little confused- it seemed so expensive, but she supposed it just meant that they would keep using _The Dragon B & R_ for their functions- but thought she might come to understand soon enough.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it! And don't forget my favourite chapter is next! CHAPTER 8!! D I've only got one week left of the school term left so I should be able to write a lot more so that I can update more regularly. If i take ages again, just bear with me :D  
Please review! Thanks! I want to get a few b4 i put up chapter 8.


	8. Happy Ending, or Beginning of Nightmare?

**AN: **First, sorry about chapter 8 disappearing, my computer went all weird and I have no idea what happened! lol. Secondly, I know the chapter title in the thing that lists them all is different to the one below, and doesn't make much sense- it's becuase the title was too long! Haha.  
Thirdly, **CHAPTER 8 IS NOW HERE! HORRAY!** My favourite chapter. Well, now I quite like chapter 10, but yeah, it's still one of my favourites! Haha. ENJOY!!

Oh, and **CAUTION:** Mild adult content. Quite mild, but you know I'll just put it there incase. :)

Chapter Eight: A Happy Ending, or the Beginning of a Nightmare?

An hour or so later and Rory had met every single person in the room. She had meet Jess's work colleagues, the sponsors, and the customers who came in the most and had befriended Jess and his friends. She met all their girlfriends, boyfriends, wives and husbands, even some of their older children! Rory had had experience with meeting many people and having to remember their names, but she had had her Grandmother to whisper in her ear who they were and even then, the conversation was polite and lady-like. A good thing was she had met a girl called Sarah who had also just moved to New York, and she too was looking for a place to stay. The two of them got along like "a house on fire" and they decided they should look for a place together. Rory was very happy to have made a friend, and potential flat mate, out of the night.

"So you've got my number, address- for the time being" Sarah laughed at this, she was quite witty she thought, "So, just give me a call in a couple of days and we'll organize a time to go flat searching!"

"Yep" Rory said, "No problem! I'll be seeing you around then!" Rory called out to Sarah as she waved one last time and disappeared back through the door she had entered through hours before.

Exhaustion washed over Rory and along with the few drinks, she had had that night, and her long car journey that morning, she was beginning to crash. She went up to the bar stool and just sat. Her feet were starting to ache from her heels, and she felt damp with sweat- a feeling no girl likes, especially with long hair. Her eyelids were dropping, despite the fact that the music was pumping and loud conversations were happening everywhere, which would have stopped an animal going into hibernation, yet Rory was still unbelievably still awake. She bent over and rested her head on her arms. She felt tired. There was no other word for it. She was just incredibly tired.

Rory looked around the crowded room for Jess. Jess was her ride home, but she couldn't see him. Her lids were beginning the droop even more and she was falling asleep and starting herself awake again. _This is stupid_ Rory thought. She was tired and wanted to go back to the hotel, Jess had to take her. Determined, Rory hopped off the seat and set off on a mission to find a certain Jess Mariano. Unbeknownst to her this same Jess Mariano was looking for her as well, and feeling the same.

* * *

"Jess!"

"Rory!" The two said at the same time, pushing their way through the crowd.

"Jess, I want to go home." Rory said, barely able to stand.

"I was coming to say the same thing." Jess said, smiling. He tapped Caleb on the shoulder, said thanks for a great night and said Rory and him were heading off. "Come on, lets go home" Jess said to Rory, leading her through that door.

* * *

"Did you have a good time?" Jess asked as he drove Rory back to The Marriot.

"Yeah I did thanks. Do you know Sarah Jackson? Well, we're going to go looking for flats together sometime this week." Rory said.

"Sarah Jackson? Yeah, I know her. That's great Rory!" Jess said smiling.

Rory thought it was great too.

* * *

"Well, thanks for coming with me tonight" Jess said after he had walked Rory all the way to her room's door.

"No problem, I had fun." Rory replied. She was playing with the little magnetic key card, trying to find a way to invite him in so they could talk.

Jess was stalling also.

"Um, Jess?" Rory said. "Would you, uh, like to come in to, um, talk?" She asked. It was very unlike Rory to stumble over her words with Jess. Rory, usually, felt quite comfortable with Jess, but knowing what they were about to talk about, made her nervous.

"Uh, sure" Jess replied. _Talk? Talk about what?_

He would soon find out, and it would be for the better.

* * *

A Friday night to Lorelai Gilmore was not something she looked forward to often. It combined polite small talk, followed by harsh criticizing, fights, and alcohol. These were what made up the nights of the "Friday Nigh Dinners" Lorelai had become accustomed to this over the years, but now that Rory was in New York, Lorelai would have to endure them by herself, without an ally.

Pulling into the drive of her parents' grand house Lorelai sighed. She knew she would have to bring it up. However, she _so_ did not want to.

* * *

Before she'd even had time to take her hand off the doorbell button it swung open and a petite girl with a German accent welcomed her in and took her coat. Then she ran off. _At least some things don't change_ Lorelai thought.

"Lorelai? Lorelai don't just _stand_ here! Follow the sound of my voice!"

"Coming!" Lorelai said. Sighing, she indeed followed the sound of her mother's voice. She followed it into the drinks room where she found her mother surrounded by material, cutlery, people fussing about and, of course, someone sucking up to her. "Hello mum" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai! There you are, what took you so long hmm? Come here, you need to get measured." Emily Gilmore said, waving her hand.

"Measured? Measured, for what mum?" Lorelai said, her eyebrow going up quizzically.

"For the DAR's _ball_ of course, I told you about this already, you obviously don't remember. I told you it was next Friday, and we have left your dress until the very last minute really. So come here."

"The DAR ball? That you told me about? No mum, no. You didn't tell me, and frankly it's a little late notice, I already have plans for next Friday."

"Oh really?" Emily said, her mouth forming a smirk. "Let me think, what do you usually do on a Friday night? Oh, wait, is it come here for dinner? Yes, I believe it is, and so as far as you were concerned there was still one next week. Well there is, but it happens to be held in a hall with hundreds of people in gowns. And _you are going to be one of them._" Emily said firmly.

_Damn, she got me_ Lorelai thought. "OK, fine mum. Where do you want me to go?"

Then the poking, prodding and "turn, yes, turn again, keep turning" began. Lorelai's brow formed a frown. This reminded her a little too much of when she was younger, with the countless formals, dinners, lunches etc… that she had to go to, until she got out. She couldn't wait to get out of there this time either, turn up at Luke's after closing and demand good coffee and real food, like pie! However, this was drinks, dinner, dessert and coffee away!

* * *

"So, Lorelai how is the Inn these days?" Richard Gilmore, Lorelai's father, asked her as they sat at the dining table.

"It's great. We're as busy as ever, and all the events that Taylor has been planning for Stars Hollow recently have really been a big help." Lorelai said.

"A big help?" Emily inquired, "Why would you need their help? Are you not doing as well as you say you are?"

"What? We're doing fine mum, the events are just an extra bonus, that's all." Lorelai said.

"Oh. Well, ok then." Emily said.

"So dad, how's the business going? Going on any trips soon?" Lorelai asked, wanting to change the subject away from The Dragonfly Inn.

"Well, actually, yes. Next week I'm…"

Richard then began to tell Lorelai the economical, cultural and historical context of this particular place he was going too. Well, that took up most of the dinner, and Lorelai tried to sound like she knew what he was talking about, but that lost look still crept up on her face at times. She knew that she should have told them that she and Luke were back together, but without Rory there to help her, she was too afraid at what they might say about him, her and them together. She didn't want their negativity to ruin what they had. Emily had after all broken them up once before, even if she did help a bit to get them back together, but that did not excuse the fact that she had caused the break up.

No, she wouldn't tell them tonight. She would tell them eventually…Rory would make her.

* * *

Wonderful dinner mum and that poached pear- _yummy_." Lorelai said as she put her coat on.

"Well, thank you, I'll give your compliments on to Roberta the cook." Emily said, opening the front door for her.

"Well, thanks for having me." Lorelai said, "Hopefully Rory can come next time. I mean, two's fine, but three's a crowd, and four's a party!" Lorelai said.

Emily did not laugh. Richard chuckled a little and said "Yes Lorelai, hopefully she can come next week. Bye now!"

The door closed and Emily and Richard let out a sigh of relief. They loved their daughter; they really did, but god sometimes she was just so much to take in for one night. They wished Rory had been there to tone her down a bit, _a bit_ because Rory was a lot like her mum.

* * *

Lorelai let out a large sigh as she closed the car door. Another Friday night dinner over with, only an eternity of them left- _yay_.

She turned the key and began to drive away, her mind wandering to thoughts of good coffee and pie…and Luke.

* * *

"Coffee, coffee, coffee! Pie, pie, pie!" Lorelai shouted as she banged on the door of Luke's Diner. Luke was there, and opened it up for her; she kept singing her chant though because it was fun.

"Alright! I'm getting it!" Luke shouted over her noise.

"Coffee coff- thanks!" Lorelai reached out and took a sip of the coffee. "Oh, what would I do without you Lukey wukey" Lorelai said in a baby voice.

"You'd die of dehydration and malnourishment is what would happen to you without me." Luke said, smiling.

It was true too. Countless times Luke had sent over "care packages" for her and Rory. Now that they were dating again, he was doing it a lot more often, and staying to help her eat them. She smiled as the memories came to mind.

"This is good, good pie" Lorelai said, her mouth full of the said pie.

Luke smiled. "So, how was dinner then?" He asked.

"Well," Lorelai swallowed her mouthful, "You'll never guess what," Lorelai said, waiting for him to guess. Luke stood there waiting for her to continue. "Aren't you going to guess?" Lorelai said.

"You said "You'll never guess" So if it's impossible, why would I try?" He asked.

"It's an _expression_, but whatever, I'll tell you anyway. A_pparen_tly, there is a DAR Ball next Friday of which "I am expected to attend". According to my mother, she told me about it weeks ago, but of course, that is a lie because then she knows it would have given me time to think up a previous engagement. She is _so_ sneaky. Anyway, I was wondering, would you like to be my date for this ball?" Lorelai asked, putting another bite of pie into her mouth.

"A ball? Ball's aren't really me." Luke said.

"Yes, I know. However, I have to have a date- it would be like horrendous if I didn't, and you're my _boyfriend_ so you _have_ to be my date. I could just ask someone else though." Lorelai said smiling.

"No, I'll be your date" Luke said sternly. No way was he letting another man take Lorelai to a ball, not even a not very manly man like Kirk. _As if Lorelai would ever ask him anyway_ he thought, remembering when Kirk had had the biggest crush on her.

"Great!" Lorelai said, and leaned forward to kiss her date.

"Does this mean I have to wear a tux?" He asked.

"Yup, and shave." Lorelai said. She laughed, took his hand, switched off the light and went upstairs with him.

* * *

In room 310, of The New York Marriot Hotel, a couple was sitting across from each other, one on the bed, and the other on a chair opposite.

"So…you wanted to talk?" Jess said.

"Uh, yeah, I did." Rory said.

"About...?" Jess said, prompting Rory into talking.

"Well, um, us." Rory said.

"Us?" Jess echoed.

"Yes, us. You and me, and about what is happening." Rory said. She was looking at her hands.

"What is happening?" Jess echoed again.

"Yes." Rory said, looking up at him now. "Jess, what is going on?"

"Rory, I- I don't know." He replied.

"You don't _know_? 'You don't know' what? What is going on between us? Or how you feel about me?"

"No, I know how I feel about you." Jess said, staring into her bright blue eyes without blinking. "I know _exactly_ how I feel about you."

"You do?" Rory said, surprised.

"I do. Do you know?" Jess asked.

"Do I know what?"

"Do you know how you feel about _me_?"

"Well, yes." Rory said, looking down at her hands again.

"And?"

"You didn't tell me, so I'm not going to tell you. I asked first anyway." Rory said.

Jess laughed, he could tell she was nervous. "Rory," Jess got up off the chair and got down on his knees in front of Rory "Rory, the way I feel about you is, well, I love you. I'm _in love_ with you, and pretty much have been ever since I first met you." Jess said, surprised at his own honestly.

Rory was also surprised. She was so surprised in fact, that she froze, and she could not even speak. Her mind however was going a million miles a second. ­_He loves me? Jess is _in_ love with _me?

"Rory? Hello?" Jess said.

"Wh-what?" Rory said, finally verbalizing her shock at Jess profession of his love.

"I love you Rory. That's how I feel about you." Jess said. Now that he's said it once, it didn't even seem that scary, he felt like saying it all the time, screaming it from the rooftops so that _everyone_ knew that he, Jess Mariano, was in love with Rory Gilmore, the most beautiful, smart, caring, funny and exciting girl he had ever met.

"You_ do_?"

Jess laughed, she was still shocked. "_Yes_, I _do_."

"Oh."

"Your turn" Jess said, leaning back so he could sit and look up at Rory.

"My turn?" Rory echoed.

"Yes, your turn to tell me how you feel about me."

"Oh. Well, I, um. I-I love you too. I'm _in_ love with _you_." She said, her cheeks were flushed red and she looked incredibly sweet to Jess.

"You are?" Jess said, but he believed her. He just wanted to mock her a little.

"Yes." Rory said, looking at him now.

Jess got up on his knees again, and shuffled closer to Rory. Their heads were about the same height, and they were close enough that their noses were touching. He brushed his lips across her cheek, kissed her nose lightly, and then brushed his lips against Rory's own lips. Rory leant forward, but Jess leant back, he put his right hand under her chin and pulled her a little closer to him and at that moment, their lips touched. Their kissing intensified and Jess began to unzip the back of Rory's dress. Rory took off Jess's shirt and fell back on the bed, Jess on top of her. He helped her slip out of the dress, and she undid his jeans and pushed them down, Jess kicking them off. Jess ran his hands down Rory's body, kissing her as he went. Rory wrapped her arms around Jess's bare back...

… …

Soon enough their bodies entwined and became one, each other's heat heating the other up, while their synchronized breathing cooled them down.

* * *

Her first time with Jess was all it could have been, and afterwards they lay on the bed together, Rory's head leaning on Jess's chest as he stroked her hair and she caressed his arm. It had been a bit in the moment, they hadn't had a chance to discuss whether they were going to start going out, but Rory didn't regret it. She was beyond happy, and she smiled.

Jess felt her cheeks change shape on his chest and smiled to himself. He was deliriously happy, and couldn't _stop_ smiling. However, there was something he had wanted to ask, and after last nights talk and, well, _this_, he was sure he wanted to ask her.

"Rory?"

"Mmm?" Rory said.

"Move in with me." Jess said.

Rory's face froze, but soon smoothed out again. Moving in with Jess did not sound so bad at all, and by asking that Jess must think of her as his girlfriend, a _serious_ girlfriend. Rory sat up, wrapping a sheet around her; she looked directly into Jess's eyes and said "Ok."

Jess face erupted into a smile then said, "Really? You will?"

"Yup" Rory said, her face overflowing with a huge grin too.

"Come here" Jess said, pulling her down to him and kissing her.

Jess and Rory lay in bed for a few more hours, going in and out of sleep and ordering room service. Rory rang Clarissa at Newspaper Inc. and said she had found a place to live, smiling at Jess as she said it. Clarissa gave her a few days to organize it all and move in, and then she would have her first day once she had settled in enough to live.

For the rest of the day Rory and Jess walked around New York hand in hand discussing what they needed and what they could get rid of. Both were excited at what was to become of this new life together.

* * *

Rory had successfully moved into Jess apartment a few days after that first night together, along with her stuff. Luke's offer still standing, agreed to make them another bookcase. Lorelai was happy they she and her daughter had found love, and not a moment too soon.

* * *

On Rory's first day at work, she kissed Jess goodbye that morning and they went their separate ways; Rory to Newspaper Inc., and Jess to The Bookshop.

A few blocks away a pretty, blonde girl was getting ready to go out. As she applied lip-gloss to her lips, she thought to herself at how beautiful the view from her window would look on a canvas. She walked the streets of New York for no particular reason. Soon she found herself on a familiar street, and walked past a bookstore that she had not been inside of in a little over two years. A small, one-of-a-kind bookshop, a bookstore she had not been able to visit after what had happened. A bookstore, which happened to be, part owned by the father of her child, a father that did not _know_ he was a father.

However, this pretty, blonde-haired mother of one had another secret. A secret she was determined not to let out.

**AN:** What did you think? I love it. Haha. Hope you love it as much as I do! Please review?


	9. A Invite too Good to Pass Up

**AN:** Hello there! Here's chapter 9. Thanks to all my reviewers.

Chapter Nine: An Invite too Good to Pass Up.

Rory had chosen her outfit especially for this exact day- her first day at Newspaper Inc. She could not believe it, so much had happened since that first interview, and Clarissa had given her so much time to get ready, she was _great_. She had moved into Jess's place (after ringing Sarah and telling her the news. "No problem sweetie" Sarah had said, she did not mind that she had to find a new flat mate now, she was happy for the both of them).

Now it was time to get down to business. Rory had her first proper job, and she had moved in with Jess. She was nervous as heck but excited all the same.

* * *

Stepping into the building's main entrance an overwhelming smell of flowers hit Rory in the face. She looked around and could not see a single surface not covered with them. Either both Clarissa and Newspaper Inc. were worried about body odor or _someone_ was loved.

"Rory! Rory over here! Right of the daisies!" A voice shouted.

Rory looked around, located the daisies and headed for the right of them. "Oh Jack! Hey!" Rory said when she finally saw whom the voice belonged too. Jack was another new writer for Newspaper Inc. He had started a little over a month ago and Rory had met him at the second interview.

"Rory, hey." He said.

"What's up? And uh, what's up with all the flowers?"

"They're yours." Jack said.

"What? _Mine?_"

"Nah, I'm just kidding. These are yours." Jack said, laughing at Rory's shocked expression as he handed over a small bunch of red roses he had been keeping behind the reception area.

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to fall for _that one_ again." Rory said laughing.

"No seriously" Jack said, "They're yours. Look" He said, pointing to the card that said "Rory" on it.

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed. _Who could they be from?_ She wondered.

"Who are they from?" Jack asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"They're from…" Rory opened the little card and read what it said _To Rory, have a great first day. All my love, Jess._ "Jess" Rory said aloud.

"Oh that's nice, a friend from home arranged for you to get flowers. How sweet." Jack said.

"No, not a friend from home. Jess is a guy, my boyfriend to be exact." Rory said. She never got sick of saying it.

"Oh. A boyfriend." Jack said a little sadly. He hadn't known she had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's quite a new relationship. Well, new this time around anyway." Rory said. "Um…these flowers" Rory said gesturing to the rest of the forest in the reception area "they're not for me too are they?" Rory said, hoping they were not. It would have been a bit much for her first day.

"Nah, they're Clarissa's. Happens at least once a fortnight, no one knows on which day, but it always happens." Jack said, turning back to the computer.

"Clarissa's? Who're they from?" Rory asked.

"An old fling I think. He is still desperately in love with her. He sends her things all the time, flowers, chocolate, balloons, clothes, jewelry. You think _this_ is hardcore, you should see _Valentine's Day_. Now that's _L.O.V.E._" Jack laughed.

"Wow." Rory said, and as she did, Clarissa emerged from behind double doors, headset attached to her head and speaking a million miles a minute- as usual.

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again Juan, its _over_. O.V.E.R. Now leave _me_ and my _workers_ alone and for god's sake stop sending me things!!" And then she pressed a button that hung up on the infamous Juan and sent her to a new call, "Hello, you're speaking with Cla- oh, Lenny, hi, thanks for getting back to me, now I had a look at…" Then she was gone- disappearing through another double door.

"Is there like some secret passages that I don't know about?" Rory asked Jack.

"What? Oh right, it seems that way doesn't it?" Jack said, standing up, his arms overflowing with files as he made his way through a door and away from Rory.

_Hmm_ Rory thought, _He didn't exactly say yes or no_. She smiled to herself, picked up a file herself and went through a side door into the room of offices for writers.

* * *

Rory felt content sitting down in her cubbyhole office, which was not actually that bad. She found a vase for her flowers and set them on her filing cabinet.

"Did you steal some of Clarissa's flowers?" A girl to the left of her asked, peeking over the wall separating them.

"Uh, no." Rory said, a little annoyed that someone would even think that of her, "They're from my boyfriend" she said.

"Oh, a _boyfriend_ aye? Gosh, he must _love_ you. I mean, a room full of flowers is just so _excessive_ right? A cheap bunch of wilting flowers is so much more eco-friendly- they're already half-way to decomposing for you!" The girl laughed along with another one who had been sitting on her desk.

Rory was shocked. She hadn't met these two girls before, and yet here they were being so _mean_ to her. Rory had never spoken a single word to them before. As she tried to push back tears, a voice from her right rose up from behind the grey wall.

"Shut it Whitney, you're just jealous that she _has_ a boyfriend and is wearing the same suit you wore last week and looks freaking hot in it while you looked frumpy." The voice spoke, the sound of typing along side it, as if the person was so used to saying things like this to this Whitney person that she could type her story at the same time.

"What_ever_, I did _not_ look frumpy in that suit." Whitney said in her defense.

"Really? Because I'm sure I overheard Jack and Kurt talking about it."

"What? That is not true! Take it back!" Whitney whined.

"Ok, but you mess with Rory again and you mess with me." The voice said.

"Whatever!" Whitney said and she and the other girl ran off.

Rory froze in shock. What was this, _highschool?_ Not only had people bullied her, people she never even met, someone who apparently knew her name then defended her! Who was it? Rory got up and walked around to the side of the cubicles where the voice had been coming from and sitting in a chair, facing the opening waiting for her, was a girl who Rory vaguely remembered.

"You don't remember me do you?" The girl asked.

Rory knew that she knew her, but she could not put a name to the face. "Um, no. I mean, I recognize you…but I don't remember your name. Sorry" Rory said embarrassed.

"No biggie" the girl replied. "I'm Lily. We met at a function at Yale a while back, had coffee a few times with a bunch of people, but then just lost contact." Lily said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who lost contact with whom?"

"It just happened I guess. We weren't like best friends or anything, so don't worry."

"Oh, right. Well, thank you very much Lily for defending me against Whit-Whitney. Is that right?" Lily nodded, "right, well, thank you Lily for defending me against Whitney and the other girl" Rory said.

"Chloe" Lily said.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, I was sure you said you're name was Lily." Rory apologized.

"Ha, no, my name _is_ Lily; the other girl with Whitney was Chloe. Chill out Rory." Lily said chuckling as she swiveled her chair to face the now ringing phone. "Welcome to Newspaper Inc." Lily said before answering the ringing phone.

"Thanks" Rory said.

* * *

Sitting back in her own swivel chair, with her own computer and phone in front of her Rory decided to begin on her first assignment. She was to choose a small business that was doing very well, and interview the owner or owners and find out their secrets to success. She had been given a list of small businesses in the area to choose from and Rory had been thinking of doing The Bookshop. Even though it might be considered a little biased since she was going out, and now living, with one of the owners, there were so many people involved in the running of the shop that Clarissa said she did not mind, as long as Rory wrote a truthful article for the newspaper. Rory had promised.

She was going to ring them right now and ask. She had briefly mentioned it to Jess, but she was sure the others did not know yet.

* * *

"The Bookshop, Caleb speaking, how can I help you?" Caleb said into the phone.

"Hello Caleb, it's Rory from Newspaper Inc. I was wondering if you had a spare moment to discuss the possibility of doing an interview with me about your shop for Newspaper Inc." Rory said professionally into her very own head set.

"Rory from Newspaper Inc. did you say? How many Rory's work there? Do you know a Rory Gilmore? She's going out with my mate, she works there too." Caleb said.

"Caleb, it's me, Rory Gilmore." She said, laughing.

"What? Oh! Gosh, you sound so professional I didn't even recognize your voice!" Caleb laughed.

"Thanks, I must be good at my job then huh?"

"Yeah, you are," Caleb said, "So; you want to interview me about The Bookshop you said?"

"Well, yes, you and the other owners, as well as a few sponsors too. It's for this new article in the paper about small business doing really well." Rory said. "You interested?"

"Of course we are!" Caleb said into the phone. "When can you come see us? I think it would be better to do it here you think? Will there be photos?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, and yeah, I'm planning on getting a photo guy to come with me, don't worry." Rory said smiling.

The two went through the details very businesslike and set up a meeting with Caleb and Jess on Thursday, in two days time. The small interviews with the sponsors were to be done over the phone after and the story was due out in two weeks time. Rory was pleased to have the opportunity to do this interview, and both Jess and Caleb were thrilled to have been picked for the small business. Jess had been worried it was only because he and Rory were together, but Rory assured him that The Bookshop had been picked before she even had got the job.

Two days later on Thursday, Rory awoke at 7:30 in the morning; Jess's arms wrapped around her, and felt his heavy breathing on her neck as he lay sleeping. She smiled, and slowly and carefully began to extract herself from Jess. She had gotten up this early to prepare fully for the day's interview, and she was determined to nail it!

"Rory," Jess whined, "come back to bed."

"I can't. I have to get ready for-" but she didn't finish her sentence because Jess had stuck out his arm and pulled her back into bed, letting her fall back onto him. "Jess! I have to get ready!" Rory giggled.

"Babe, the interview isn't until 10 o'clock. You have got _ages_ to get ready and read your notes, please just stay in bed with me a little longer?" Jess said, his voice pleading.

Rory could not resist, so, pulling back the covers and hopping back into bed, she laid her head on Jess's chest, as he played with her hair, and soon fell back to sleep, a smile imprinted on her face.

Nearly three quarters of an hour later, Rory woke with a start, her body shooting up in bed, drenched in sweat. Jess was sitting up looking at her with a worried look on his face.

* * *

"I've been trying to wake you for 10 minutes, you were screaming in your sleep, but you just wouldn't wake up. Are you ok?" He asked, his eyes darting over her to check for himself.

"I, I don't, I don't even remember what I was dreaming." Rory said. It was true; she could not remember one single thing about the dream. Although, she could remember how she had felt, worry, then anger, than a complete sadness that she hoped to never feel in real life.

"Well, you're awake now. It's a little after 8, I'm sure you want to start preparing now right?" Jess said a little worry still etched in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah." Rory said a little distractedly. Her mind kept going over one thing in her mind, one thing that she just could not seem to remember. _Oh well_ she thought. _It was just a dream. What could it possibly mean?_

_

* * *

_This particular Thursday morning to Lorelai Gilmore was not a normal Thursday morning. Usually, a Thursday would go by quickly, and Friday would come around just as quick. However, knowing that Friday night she would be attending a ball with Luke was enough to make her day filled with conflicting emotions. On the one hand, she was incredibly excited at the prospect if seeing Luke in a sexy black tuxedo, his arm around her as they danced- which they would, even though Luke hated to dance, because Lorelai had incredible powers over Luke. She was looking forward to arriving at a _ball_ as if she was still back in high school, except this time she would not be the girl everyone was gossiping about, she would be the girl on the arms of the man she loved, and she would love every minute of it. On the other hand, however, was the fact that this _was not_ a school ball; it was her mothers DAR annual ball of which she had always found some sort of excuse to get out of going to. A ball filled with her mother's friends and their partners talking about boring things of which she neither cared to listen or talk about, nor understood half the time. She also knew that Luke would have trouble with these talks, not because he did not understand them or anything, but because he had such different views on most things compared to these people, she was worried that Emily might get mad at him, and that is _so_ not, what she wanted. Especially seeing, as she had not even told her that she was bringing Luke as her date, let alone actually _dating_ him now.

A frown situated on her face as she sat at a table in Luke's Diner. Sookie sat opposite her and was at that particular time talking non-stop about her husband Jackson's vegetable crop and how good it tasted this season compared to last's years same season. Lorelai had meant to listen, really, she had, but in her mind, she was in another world. Sookie realised this soon enough.

"Oh no," Sookie said in a voice that screamed "obvious bad acting" "I think I just saw a rat" But Lorelai took no notice, Luke however, did.

"A rat? You did not! I do _not_ have rats in my diner! Sookie, why would you say that?" He yelled, walking towards their table.

"I didn't mean it Luke, I'm trying to get Lorelai to listen to me, and she's in another world."

Lorelai blinked, looked at Sookie, then Luke, smiled, took a sip of coffee and said, "So, got that tux yet?"

Luke looked at her, "Yes, actually, I have" He said, walking off to refill his customers' coffee.

* * *

Back in New York, Rory by this time was setting up the interview at The Bookshop. It was 9 am and she was getting Oliver, the photo guy, to set up everything how he wanted for when he took the photos. Going through her notes and over her questions one last time Rory's nervousness began to disappear. She had nothing to be nervous of, she knew this store, she definitely knew the owners, and she knew how to do her job well. All she had to do was do what she had planned, starting by sitting down and pressing record on her Dictaphone.

So, how are we all today?" She began.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked it, it's not one of my better chapters i don't think, but i just needed to create a few storylines so i could carry on into the good stuff. Haha. Please review D Thanks for reading!


	10. A Publication,Party &an Unexpected Guest

**AN: **I don't know about all of you, but last week SUCKED for me! Mine and my friends Photography boards for school- basically all the work we've done so far this year- was missing when we got back for the first day of term 3. They were missing all last week, which sucked. BUT on a good note TODAY WE FOUND THEM! YAY!! So that put me in a very good mood and I thought to myself "Hmmm...I should probably put up chapter 10 becuase Chapter 9 was kinda boring (it was lol, but it had to be to lead up to this chapter) and this can be like my treat to all, like "thank you luck/karma" or whoever/whatever i owe the finding of my boards too.

So, chapter 10 is the longest chapter I've written, I contemplated cutting it in half, but didn't know where too! Lol. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love hearing what you all think. I want to start replying to all my reviewers and sharing my thoughts and stuff haha. I think that would be a polite thing to do. So keep a lookout for mail :) lol.

Enjoy Chapter 10! I love it even more than chapter 8! And you know how much i talked that chapter up! Haha.

P.S. Sorry for the long **AN**, guess I was in a talkative mood. Thanks for reading it anyway though! :)

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Publication, a Party, and an Unexpected Guest.

Lorelai was back at Luke's Diner not long after "the rat incident" but she was alone. Well, as alone as someone in a packed diner could be in a small town. She was trying to psyche herself into ringing her mother and telling her that she had a date for the ball, and that her date was Luke who she also happened to be dat_ing_.

She had just decided to put it off when Luke appeared at her side, held up her phone and said, "Ring her and tell her. You know you have too." Then he went back to work. Lorelai knew he was right of course, she had to ring her mother, it was what she would have had to do for anything like this, her mother, as the planner, needed to know that Lorelai was bringing a date.

Just as she began to find her mothers' number in her phone book her phone rang, and, of course, it was her mother.

"Hi mum" Lorelai said, she shared a smile with Luke as she did this.

"Lorelai, you are aware that the ball is _tomorrow_ right?" Emily said into the phone.

"Yes mum, I am aware of that."

"And are you aware that you have not got back to me about whether you are bringing a date or not? I need to know Lorelai, I can't have you turning up without one when I've set a place for one."

Lorelai smiled at the fact that her mum used an example of her _not_ bringing a date, rather than bringing one.

"I was actually just about to ring you about that." Lorelai said.

"Oh, _sure you were_. I do not have time for your games Lorelai. Now are you bringing a date or not?" Emily asked very businesslike.

"Yes, actually, I am." Lorelai said.

"You are? Who?" Emily said quickly, not bothering to hide her shock.

"Luke."

"_Luke?_"

"Yes, Luke, we're, um, dating, have been for nearly 2 weeks."

"_Luke?_" Emily said again.

"Yes mum, Luke!" Lorelai said getting annoyed.

"No need to shout Lorelai," Emily said. "OK, that's good. I shall see you both at the ball tomorrow. Oh, and you know Luke cannot wear those shirts he seems to wear every time I see him? Oh, and he cannot wear that hat either. And shave- make him shave." Emily said, and before she could hear Lorelai's response she hung up.

Lorelai mock-spoke into the phone "Gosh, thanks so much mum, I knew you'd be happy for me."

Emily Gilmore now knew her only daughter, only _child_, was bringing her ex-fiancé who had broken her heart as her date to the DAR annual ball, and they were _dating?_ _When was she planning to tell me _that_?_ Emily wondered as she went to check on the menu for the next night's ball. _She never tells me anything_.

* * *

The interview was going very well Rory thought, she was not having trouble asking questions, or getting the answers she wanted, and both boys were excited at the idea of having an interview, they were not really leaving anything out. Not that there was any scandal or anything, it was just two guys who had worked their asses off and proved to themselves, their families and everyone else that they could start something, stick to it, and in the end reap the benefits. Rory was immensely proud of Jess for his accomplishments.

"How were those first few days of being open like?" Rory asked the two of them.

Caleb and Jess exchanged glances and both said "scary as hell!" in unison, and then laughed.

"No doubt" Rory said smiling, "The first year for any business, small or large, is always the deciding factor. Over half of new businesses fail in their first year. "The Bookshop" is another lucky one that survived. How does that make you feel?"

"Incredibly proud." Caleb said. "Not to sound all cheesy, but this shop was like our child."

Jess snorted, no doubt thinking _that was indeed cheesy._

"Caleb's right." Jess said, "By opening up a new business, any kind- book, clothes, or even a restaurant- the owners and investors take on a big risk. I mean, people do research for the type of shops missing in an area, what people like, even how they like their shops to _look_, but that field research is only a show of some people. You just never know, and the risks, and of course money, involved is a huge thing for anyone to think about." Jess said.

"So you did field research about whether or not this part of New York needed a small bookshop?" Rory asked.

"Yeah" Jess said, "Caleb and I thought of the idea years ago, but the amount of planning, financing and research involved in finding out whether there was a niche in the market for a business, took over a year. We're not exactly the richest guys in the world, so there was a lot of fundraising too!" Jess laughed.

"Oh I see." Rory said, noting something on her pad. "Fundraising is a fun idea, what sort of things did you do?" she asked.

Caleb spoke this time "Well, we did all the usual stuff, sausage sizzles, car washes, garage and yard sales, we even went to markets and sold whatever we could find."

"Wow, you guys went all out" Rory said.

"Yeah, we did. We wanted our dream of opening a bookshop to become a reality. We both love books and Jess owns enough that he could open his own library and rent them out if he wanted to. " Caleb said, laughing.

"You own heaps too!" Jess interrupted.

"We were willing to do practically anything to see our dream become a reality." Caleb said in conclusion.

"Well, you have a wonderful shop here, you should be very proud. Now, this shop is called "The Bookshop" but you also sell artworks as well, correct?" Rory said, in a way to move onto the next part of her interview.

"Yes" Jess said, "While there are a few bookshops around here, there are no art galleries that aren't selling artworks for less than, like, a million dollars." Jess laughed. "We saw a niche in the market for that too. Of course that meant more field research, especially finding out whether people would even want to buy art."

"People obviously did though?" Rory said. "So where did you find these lovely pieces? Oh, that one looks good!"

"Well, it was quite good really because the artists we found were willing to help invest in the shop, which sped the financial part up a bit" Caleb said. "They're all done by up and coming artists. In fact, the other month we had one of the paintings chosen by an art gallery who wanted to invest in that particular artist, so really it's good for us and them."

"And the money made from them?" Rory prompted.

"Well, all we really have a hand in is we have a wall for it to hang on or lean against or whatever, and we sell it. So we get a percentage, but most of it goes to the artist. It's the right way to do things we think." Caleb said.

"That's very generous and kind." Rory said.

The interview continued to run smoothly, and then Oliver set up the photos he wanted to do inside- he had done the outside ones earlier when there was better light. He got shots of Jess and a Caleb in the store, and even Rory was in a couple, after all, she was Jess's live-in girlfriend, and the interviewer.

* * *

At 3:00 pm on the Friday of the DAR Annual Ball co-organized and co-run by Emily Gilmore, Lorelai was in a state; she was completely organized and a little freaked out by it. Not only had she picked up her dress from the dry cleaners _on time_, she had picked out her shoes, had been to the hair salon and got her hair done, put everything she needed on her bed with the bag she planned to use, as well as hanging the jacket she was to wear on her chair. She was ready. All Lorelai needed was to fill in the next 4 hours with something to do before she had to actually put the dress and shoes on, touch up her makeup, and put the things in her bag. Which took 10 minutes tops, so she was ready.

Four hours. _What am I going to do for four hours?_ Lorelai whined. What could she do? Then she had the perfect idea- she would go to a certain diner, and annoy the hell out of a certain diner owner who would have no choice but to love her unconditionally no matter what she did, or did not do.

* * *

"Your hair looks nice," Luke observed as Lorelai sat at the counter in his diner Friday afternoon. "Why did you get that done?" he asked.

Lorelai looked up quick smart, alarm in her eyes "What do you mean 'why did you get that done?' have you forgotten what today is?" Lorelai asked.

"Friday?" Luke guessed.

"_Friday!_ Friday! It's the ball tonight!"

"Chill Lorelai, I didn't forget, I'm just playing with you." Luke laughed.

Lorelai gave him a playful hit on the arm "that was _not_ funny." she said.

"Actually," Luke paused to contain his laughter, "it was."

"Whatever" Lorelai said not able to hide giggles if her own.

6:30 pm rolled around eventually and Luke pulled into the driveway of Lorelai's home. She peeked out the windows, and there she saw Luke get out of the car, and walk up to the door, flowers in hand. _What a cutie_ Lorelai thought smiling as she walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Wow, you dress up good!" Lorelai said as she opened the door to the newly shaved, smooth-chinned face of a man in a black and white tuxedo.

Luke rubbed his chin self-consciously, he liked his stubble…the things he did for the woman he loved. "Thanks" He said, "You look beautiful".

"Thanks" Lorelai said. "I'd better, I worked hard on this!" she said using her hands to gesture down her body. Luke's eyes followed, and when he saw Lorelai watching him he turned away shyly.

"Shall we go then? I don't want to be late, what with your mother and all." Luke said, holding out his arm for her.

"We shall. Let's go!" Lorelai said, linking her arm through his as he led them to the car, opening the door for her.

Lorelai was giddy with excitement, like a little girl waking up on her birthday knowing she is going to get heaps of presents from her friends at her party. Even though anything run by her mother meant boring small talk, her mother bragging about the success of her "wonderfully talented and incredibly smart granddaughter" (not that Lorelai was denying any of this!) and tiny things they called appetizers that did not look appetizing _at all_, and had even _less_ appetizing names to go with them

Despite all of this, Lorelai was actually looking forward to this ball. She had a good feeling about it.

* * *

Luke pushed the double front doors open and they walked inside. Within a few seconds, none other than Emily Gilmore slung up beside them.

"Lorelai! Oh, and Luke! Welcome." Emily said with a smile. After one the maids hired for the night had taken Lorelai's coat, she held Lorelai's arm and led her into the dining room, but not until after hissing in her ear "you're late" of course.

They were not late, not by any normal person's standards anyway. Only about five minutes, but to Emily that was like being a whole hour late. Lorelai had apologized then run off to attach herself to Luke's arm, and there she would stay.

* * *

About two hours past and couples were venturing out onto the huge dance floor of the building the DAR members had hired. Lorelai sat next to Luke and watched as each couple bowed and began to dance, it was all very proper, but Lorelai knew Luke was not big on dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice said into her ear.

Lorelai turned around and saw Luke holding out his hand, palm up, waiting for her. She nodded and placed her hand in his, and he led her out to the dance floor.

"I thought you couldn't dance Luke," Lorelai said as he spun her in and out.

"I never said I couldn't, I said I just don't like too." Luke said smiling as he spun her.

"Well, you're really good." Lorelai gushed.

They danced for the next few songs and then went back to take their seat. They were not alone, the two other couples seated at their table were very talkative and there was never a dull moment. People were constantly coming up to them to speak as well, she was one of the co-hosts daughter's after all, and so Lorelai did her duty.

Then it happened. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone, someone she did not want to see for a very, very long time, maybe not ever again. She put it to her mind playing tricks on her, and went back to trying to focus on what Mrs. Rutherford was talking about.

Half an hour later her mind played the same trick, but this time Lorelai knew for sure it was real. Christopher was here. He was here, and he was with another woman. Not that Lorelai cared, she was with Luke and happier than ever. She was just worried that was all. If Luke learnt that Chris was here, he was going to have a fit, so she was going to try to ignore them all night.

However, when a person like Emily Gilmore exists, trying to ignore your now ex-husband and father of your only child, was pretty much impossible and within 20 minutes, Emily had brought Chris and his date to their table to "mingle".

Luke's eyes went dark as he shook the hand of the man that caused him and Lorelai to break up in the first place. They were introduced to Katie, Chris's date, and the small talk began.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were dancing again, it seemed to be the only place where they could speak without causing a scene.

"Why is he here Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"How should I know? It is my _mother's_ ball, not _mine_. I didn't do the invites."

"Well, why would your mother invite him here when she know he broke us up in the first place?"

"Because, Luke, she is good friends with his parents, and it is like a _law_ to invite their kids as well, hell, why do you think I'm here hmm? Not to mention he is Rory's dad."

"More like she wants to break us up again" Luke said angrily.

The live band began to play a slow song, and Lorelai leaned in so she could whisper into his ear.

"Luke, even if my mother was horrible enough to invite Christopher here to break us up, it is _not_ going to happen. I'm with you, It's where I want to be, I don't want to be with Chris."

"Then why does he always come into our lives?" Luke asked.

Lorelai had had enough by this point. Luke was being so childish, and while some of it was warranted, he should just take her word for it. "He is in our lives _because_ he is the father of my only child!" Lorelai hissed into Luke's ear, before storming off the dance floor in what undoubtedly looked like a scene.

* * *

Christopher knew he caused a lot of trouble and hurt in Lorelai's life, he knew this and yet he continued to do it. It wasn't like he was all weird and said 'If I can't have her, no one can' because he had her. He used to have her, they had Rory together and Rory is wonderful, and they eventually got married. Christopher knew that in that case it was a mistake, and if not it was made at the wrong time. Lorelai was not over Luke, and the fact they were now back together just proved that to him. Chris saw Lorelai as his sole mate, but he knew that they were not meant to be, their relationship always ended badly, and was just too difficult to become serious and actually last.

He saw the way Luke acted around her, how he looked at her, and how she looked at him. There was no way he could measure up, and frankly, he was done trying. Twenty-three years of questions, wondering, bad endings and dodged phone calls had set him up for this very day.

Christopher was finally ready to let Lorelai go.

* * *

"Lorelai, can we please talk?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Lorelai said, and dragged him the room where the coats were, "Talk." She said.

"I'm sorry for what I said, and how I acted. It's just, well; he always seems to appear just when things start going good and ruins it all."

"He ruins it because you let him, and because that's what he does."

"Yeah…well, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Luke asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Yes, of course." Lorelai replied smiling. "You know what this reminds me of? This room?" she asked.

"No, what?"

"When I caught Rory and Logan in that room at my parents' house that time, you remember that? There was a huge drama with Christopher that night too."

"Yeah, I remember that." Luke said, moving closer to her. He put his arms around her and nestled his head on her shoulder. "So we're good?" He said, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, we're good" Lorelai said.

Stepping out of the room both Luke and Lorelai saw Christopher coming towards them. Lorelai felt Luke tense up, she sensed the anger flowing from him as Christopher stopped in front of them. They looked and waited.

"Lorelai" Chris said nodding to her, "Luke" nodding to him, "I need to talk to you both."

"So talk." Luke said gruffly.

"Here?" Chris asked.

"No, in here" Lorelai said, dragging both men back into the room with her. She didn't even want to think about what people were thinking if they saw them.

"Ok, so now talk." Lorelai said as she closed the door.

"Well, first I just want to say I'm really happy you two are back together." Chris said.

Lorelai and Luke glanced at each other, questioning the other if they knew what was going on.

"I've been stupid to think that it could work out with you and I Lorelai, you belong with Luke, and I can see that now. I promise, from the bottom of my heart that I will never come between you again. I'm letting you go."

Luke wanted to say something, but found he was too stunned to speak. Lorelai wasn't. She had plenty to say.

"You think saying that makes up for what you have done over all the years? I love you Christopher, but it is love in the sense that you are the father of my only child and my longest friend. I let you go along time ago, and even though I married you, we both know that wasn't the right thing to do. I was confused over Luke, I was hurting and I was fragile, and you took advantage of me! You took me to bloody Paris, and did that huge big thing at the restaurant and asked me to marry you! How, may I ask, is _any_ girl meant to say _no_ to that? They cannot! It is impossible! Then we tried to make it work but it wasn't, at all. I was still in love with Luke and you were still the jealous, childish boy that got me pregnant at 16 over 20 years ago."

There was a small silence and Chris took time to register all Lorelai had said.

"I know Lorelai, I'm so, so sorry, please forgive me? Friends?" Chris said.

"You're serious aren't you? You're actually going to leave me and Luke alone?"

"Yes, I am, although, Rory is still my daughter so I will still want to be her father, and you as my friend need to start returning my calls. Deal?"

"Ok, deal." Lorelai said.

The rest of the night went well, Lorelai and Luke never left each other's sides, and Chris did indeed leave them alone. Luke couldn't help but wonder if it was a bit too good to be true, but he wasn't going to let that thought cloud his memory of this night. The night that Lorelai, basically, admitted she still loved him, although not to his face. They danced a few times, talked to other DAR members and other guests and arrived back at Lorelai's house, where they crashed out on her bed.

* * *

**Earlier that same Friday**, Rory was reading on the couch in Jess's and her apartment. Jess was out meeting a new client for The Bookshop. Later that day they were going to have a party for the release of the Newspaper Inc. edition that had Rory's interview with Caleb and Jess in it. It was to be held at The Bookshop, they were closing slightly early for it.

Rory was excited, but also a little nervous. It was her first published article for Newspaper Inc. and she was scared that it might be a little biased seeing as she was dating Jess. Clarissa had assured her it was not, "I would've made you re-write it if it was darling, don't worry about It." she had said. All the same, Rory wondered what the others would think when they read it.

* * *

A few hours before they were due to go to The Bookshop to help Caleb close up and get ready for the party, Jess walked into the apartment grinning from ear to ear.

"This," Jess said, kissing Rory on one cheek, "is the best day", he kisses the other cheek, "of my entire life." He finishes, kissing Rory on the mouth.

Rory smiled, "What about the day you met me? Or the day I turned up at The Bookshop?" she asked.

"Well, _other_ than those days, it's the best day of my life." Jess said, putting down his bag and sorting through the various documents inside.

"Well? Are you going to elaborate or just keep me hanging?" Rory asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, not only are we seeing _your_ first article in Newspaper Inc. tonight, but that first article is about The Bookshop. Then today in my meeting, that new client I was telling you about, remember? Well, he's also an art gallery owner, and he is interested in going into business with us." Jess said beaming with pride.

"Going into business how exactly?" Rory asked.

"Like, we would be taking in artists like normal, but we would offer those artists that sell really well an opportunity to make an exhibition with Ralph, the client, and we would both get a percentage from the makings. Isn't that fantastic?"

"Yeah, it is, but, I hope you didn't say yes straight away Jess. The Bookshop is owned by you _and_ Caleb, as a partnership, don't forget." Rory said seriously.

"Well of course not Rory, I'm not stupid." Jess said a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Rory said.

"I know what I'm doing! I've been doing this for years, I may not have gone to a fancy school like Chilton or gone to Yale, but I know that I shouldn't say yes to a deal straight away. Have a little more faith in me Rory." Jess said, as he walked down the hall to their bedroom.

Rory got up and followed him.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I know you're not stupid, The Bookshop is proof enough of that." Rory said. She walked towards him and put her arms around his waist from behind. "Forgive me?" She said in a sweet voice.

Jess laughed, and swiveled around in her arms, kissed her on the top of her head and said, "Of course I do."

* * *

Walking into The Bookshop Jess and Rory saw Caleb cashing up for the day.

"Hey man" Jess said, "want some help?"

"Hey, yeah, could you start setting up for the food and drink table? Oh, and Rory, could you _please_ do a little tidy up? You know, quick vacuum, straighten any books, and paintings and stuff." Caleb pleaded.

"Consider it done" Rory said and she went off in search of the vacuum.

* * *

Rory stood in front of the painting she had seen the day of her interview. It was of a beach, but the way the artist had painted it was extraordinary. Instead of just a simple landscape of a beach, the artist had painted it as if the viewer was looking between tree branches. It was amazing, painted as if the beach had been sectioned into small pieces of a puzzle, she could not understand why it had not been bought already, it was outstanding.

"Who is the artist of this painting Jess?" Rory asked Jess.

Jess mumbled something and hurried off. Rory looked after him confused, _What the hell?_ She thought. _I just wanted to know the artist's name._

"Its great isn't it?" Caleb said, coming to stand next to her.

"Yes, amazing. I've never seen anything like it. Who's the artist?"

"Her name is Tara, she um, she was a close, uh, friend, of Jess and mines." Caleb said.

"Was?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, well, she's an ex. She dated Jess nearly 2 years ago." Caleb said, looking at the floor.

"Oh, she's Jess's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"Why is it still here then?" Rory asked, "I thought someone would have snatched it up by now."

"It's, um, not for sale." Caleb said.

"Not for sale? Why not?"

"She, Tara, painted it for Jess. It was a gift for their 1 year anniversary."

"Oh. All right then. No wonder it does not have text with it saying the artists name and the price and stuff."

"Yeah." Caleb said.

So Jess had had a very serious relationship, they had dated for over a year. If the painting was hanging in the shop, something must have happened, _I wonder what, though_ Rory thought. Surely if it had ended well he would have it hanging up at home, right?

"Why is it hanging in the shop then?" Rory asked.

"Jess doesn't want it at home, but it's too beautiful to not be hanging up." Caleb said.

Rory looked confused. "Why doesn't he want it at home?"

"Well, Tara, the artist, she um, she ended up cheating on Jess. Missed a date with him, because she forgot about it, and it turned out she was with another guy." Caleb explained.

"So why do you guys have it hanging up at work?"

"Jess can't put it away. Even though she broke his heart, that painting to him represents something. I am not really the one to be asking this, you should talk to Jess about it. Although he doesn't usually, it's still a bit of a sore spot for him." Caleb said.

* * *

A few hours later Rory opened the box that contained the newspaper article. Rory had been given it early for this very night; it was not due to go into the store until the next day. The crowds of people at the party were all waiting silently, their breath heavy with anticipation. Rory past out the few copies she had. And everyone turned to page 6, where it was located, and began to read. Rory did not need to read it, she had _written_ it after all, but it was just as scary for her to watch everyone else reading it.

Soon enough, although it felt like _ages_ to Rory, the quicker readers finished, sighed, and looked up at Rory. Jess was one of them. He stood up, walked towards her and dipped her into a passionate kiss. After he had brought her back up again and held her face in his hands and said "That was amazing. Thank you, and well done!"

Rory's face erupted into a smile, "You think so?" she asked.

The rest of the crowd of people erupted into smiles too, yelled yes and then started clapping and hugging each other.

"It wasn't biased at all Rory" Jess said, "you wrote a wonderful, professional article and interview with two owners of a small bookshop and you did it well. It combines the business with the personal, and paints the picture of The Bookshop exactly as we had liked."

"Really? Thanks!"

* * *

Everyone was celebrating; people were drinking, being merry and having a great time. No one except Rory noticed the door to The Bookshop open. In walked a blonde girl, about the same age as herself. She stood in the doorway, her eyes searching the crowd.

Rory tapped on Caleb's shoulder, "Caleb, who is that?" She asked, subtly pointing to the blonde woman.

"Who?" Caleb said, as his head swiveled to look at where Rory was pointing, "Oh my God." He said when he saw.

"What? Who is it?"

"That's um, that's Tara, Jess's ex-girlfriend- the one I told you about." Caleb said.

Rory stood in shock as the woman located Jess with her eyes. The crowd had quieted down a little by now, and several people had noticed the blonde stranger standing alone.

"Uh, Jess?" The girl said.

Jess did not hear her, but Rory went over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Jess" she said, pointing to the girl.

Jess looked in the direction Rory was pointing and stopped dead. "Tara? Tara is that you?" Jess said in shock.

The girl still stood just inside the doorway "Yeah, it is me Jess" she said, looking directly into Jess's eyes.

Rory stood by and watched Jess and the mystery girl, that was apparently Jess' ex, stare at each other, unspoken words expressed through their eyes as they stared. Rory instantly felt worried. Why had Jess's ex turned up, let alone on the day they were all celebrating? Why was she here? Why had Jess never mentioned her before? What freaked her out most of all was it had to be today, the first day she had even _heard_ of this Tara girl. She had not had time to talk to Jess about it all yet. Several unanswered questions flashed through Rory's mind within seconds, and within those seconds she became instantly aware that something was not right, something bad was coming her way, something she could not control.

* * *

**AN:** Good ending to the chapter? What do you think? Please _please_ leave me a review to let me know what you think! I'd really like some input on this chapter. Oh, just so you know, I'm going to be busy with school for a while (exams coming up eek!) and updating might become less frequent. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	11. Big News, Big Fight, Big Leave

**AN:** Hello all! I thought I would just be nice and put up chapter 11 because I have exams in a week that run for 2 weeks. So it won't be for another 3-4 weeks until I update again. Sorry, but its my last year of school so its pretty hectic and important haha. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, its considerably shorter than chapter 10, but hopefully still good. haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Big News, Big Fight, Big Leave.

Jess guided Tara into the room upstairs to talk, leaving Rory and the rest of the people downstairs to wonder what was going on. Rory sat on an armchair and stared into space. She had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

"Rory? Hello, Rory?" Caleb said, waving his hand in front of Rory's face.

"Huh?" Rory said, looking up.

"You ok?"

"Uh, yeah…I don't know. That was… random."

"Yeah, it was, but don't- oh look, they're coming back down now." Caleb said, nodding his head towards Tara followed by Jess coming down the stairs.

They said goodbye, a quick hug and smile passing between them, and Jess returned to the party as if nothing had happened. He did not mention Tara, so Rory did not either. It could wait until they got home.

* * *

"I'm meeting her for breakfast tomorrow." Jess said, as he and Rory were getting ready for bed later that night.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Tara, you know, the girl who came into The Bookshop today. I'm sure Caleb has told you who she is by now."

"Only that she's your ex, and that she cheated on you. That's all I know." Rory said, brushing her hair.

"That's all there is to know." Jess said, hopping into bed and turning out his bedside lamp.

"Aren't you going to read?" Rory asked.

"Nah." Jess said.

Jess not reading before bed? Something was definitely up. Rory was not going to let him get away with just brushing off the nights incidents as if they were not important.

"Jess, we need to talk." Rory said, standing at the foot of the bed.

"About what?" Jess asked.

"'_About what?' Are you seriously asking me that?_"

"Yes, I am."

"How can you act like nothing has happened tonight? Your ex, who you haven't seen for over 2 years and who _cheated _on you, just randomly shows up at your work in the middle of the night when it is normally shut, and you act like it's nothing."

"Rory, I don't see why you're getting so worked up about this." Jess said calmly, although he was sitting up in bed by this point, a frustrated look on his face.

"Worked up? You think I do not have a right to be acting worked up? Just think of all the scenarios that are going through my mind right now Jess, just try and think of one."

"Oh for God's sake Rory, just say what you are thinking." Jess said, getting out of bed.

"Why did you two break up?"

"She cheated on me, I didn't want to see her anymore, and I didn't know if I could trust her anymore."

"So when you broke it off you were still in love with her then? You still had feelings for each other?"

"I guess so, but it was such a long time ago Rory."

"Yes, it was, and if you supposedly haven't seen her for over 2 years then why on earth did she turn up tonight totally out of the blue? How would she know we were all going to be there?"

"Maybe she was driving past and saw the lights on?"

"But why would she come in? Why would she suddenly decide after all this time to come in? I doubt she was like _"Oh, you know what; I think I might just pop in to see Jess at eleven at night after two years, the lights are on!"_ Get _real_ Jess."

"Rory, I don't know why she came in! Why do you think I am meeting her for breakfast tomorrow? Actually, I guess it's today." Jess said glancing at the clock.

"Have you been seeing her behind my back?"

"What? NO, of course I haven't! Don't be ridiculous Rory!"

"Well what else am I supposed to think?"

"That I was as surprised as you were! Stop being such a dramatic."

"I want to know what happens at breakfast."

"It's none of your business, I will decide whether to tell you or not."

"Jess! How could you even say such a thing? How could it possibly _not_ be my business? I am your girlfriend, I live with you, and this affects me."

"You don't even know what 'this' is!"

"That doesn't matter Jess! I want to know."

"Well I'll make that decision."

"Fine! I'll make my own decision right now then, _I'm sleeping on the couch!_" Rory yelled as she picked up her pillow and stormed out of the bedroom and up the hallway.

"Come on Rory, don't be like that. At least make me sleep on the couch."

"Don't you dare act like a gentleman! Feel ashamed that you drove your girlfriend to sleep on the couch!" Rory shouted down the hall.

That night neither slept well, but both were as stubborn as hell when it came to this sort of thing. Jess knew that it was Rory's business what Tara had to say, he knew that it affected her as much as him, but in that moment, he did not want to deal with it all. His mind was distracted with his own scenarios at what Tara could possible want to talk to him about, "It's very important" is what she had said, and that was _all_ she had said about it.

* * *

Jess was trying to get ready for the breakfast with Tara quietly, in the hopes that he would not wake Rory up. He really did not want to have another fight, but he wanted to find out what Tara had to say before he spoke to Rory about everything. He thought he was lucky that Rory stayed asleep, but really, he was a little unlucky.

Rory was awake as Jess rummaged around the apartment in attempts to get ready quietly. She did not let Jess know she was awake because she did not want to deal with any of this just yet. Rory was not the type of person to quit, her life's achievements, she believed, were proof of this, and she was not normally the type to run away or at least return home. Rory was not like that, and so, she put all thoughts of returning to her mother for support out of her mind. She had a job, she had a home, and she had a life that she had to deal with, she would deal with this new comer to her life with the utmost professionalism.

After Jess had left, Rory began to get ready herself. It was Saturday, and she did not have work today. What was she going to do? She did not know when Jess was going to get home from his 'breakfast date' with Tara no-last-name, and she didn't really know anyone she could just call up and invite herself around to. There was Sarah who she had become reasonable good friends with, but she knew Sarah was busy today. Rory sighed, reaching for her phone, and dialed her old home number.

"He-Hello?" Lorelai spoke, partially groaned into the phone.

"Mum? I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Rory said.

"No, not entirely, I was a little awake, what's up sweetie?"

"Jess and I had a fight last night."

"Well, it seems Friday night was fight night."

"What do you mean? Did you and Luke have a fight?"

"Yes, but it's all ok now, I'll tell you about it after you've told me what's wrong."

"Last night at the party for the article this girl called Tara showed up. She's Jess's ex from, like, two years ago and he hasn't seen her since she cheated on him and he broke it off with her. She just all of a sudden shows up in the middle of the night to talk to him. They're out having breakfast right now, and Jess said he might not tell me anything!"

"Wow, I'm sure he will Hun, he's probably just a little shocked, that's all."

"That's what he said, but he also said he would decide whether he told me what happens, he said it wouldn't affect me. Can you believe that?"

"That's a little silly, but it was probably a heat of the moment sort of thing, sweetie, so do not worry."

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

A few blocks away Jess sat opposite the girl that had caused him to fight with the love of his life. Two coffees sat in front of them- both untouched.

"Tara, would you mind telling me what you were thinking showing up last night? And why you needed to talk to me after all this time?" Jess said impatiently, he was sick of all the small talk.

"Jess, this isn't something I can just blurt out, it is life changing."

"Just say it." Jess said, amazed at the spitefulness in his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, but I am not going to blurt it out. There is some explaining to go along with it." Tara said sternly.

* * *

"So what happened with you and Luke?" Rory wanted to distract herself to whatever could be happening between her boyfriend and his ex right now.

"Well, as you know we were at my mother's ball, and everything was going great until Chris showed up."

"What? What happened? Luke didn't punch him again did he?"

"Ha-ha, no, thank God, but he was very close to doing it, until Chris said he was, like, giving us his blessing and would leave us alone from now one."

"Huh? That sounds a bit random, has he? Left you two alone I mean?"

"Well, yeah he has actually. Then again, it has only been one day, less than that even, so only time will tell. But he did say that he would still be in your life if you wanted him."

"Good to know."

"So… what are you going to do about Jess? It seems the old Jess is seeping through a little bit."

"Yeah, I know. He was always so secretive, but I live with him now and we are both a lot older. I will just make it clear to him that if he isn't going to tell me then he can't be that committed to me." Rory's voice shook as she spoke these words. She really hoped it would not come to that.

"Daughter! That it not like you at all. _Blackmail?_"

"It's not blackmail. It's like… a compromise that he has to take or leave."

"Good on you, you need to sort this out. I hate that the two of you are fighting."

"I hate it too mum, I really hate it."

* * *

"So explain then Tara, stop wasting my time." Jess was amazed at just how bitter he still was.

"Well, you see, something happened."

"Yeah, you cheated on me."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm not talking about that."

"For fuck's sake Tara, just say whatever you want to say." Jess spat.

"I have a two year old son."

"Well congrats to you then." Jess mocked.

"He's yours."

* * *

"Sweetie, I have to go ok? Keep me updated?" Lorelai said into the phone.

Rory could hear someone stirring on the other end, "Sure mum, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, love you sweetie."

* * *

It was not until midday that Rory heard Jess by the sound of his keys letting himself into the apartment. She had been reading for a while, catching up on some work, and just generally freaking out about what Tara could possibly have had to say Jess.

"Hey." Rory said to the blank faced Jess. Jess nodded at Rory and made his way to the bedroom.

_What the heck was that? He_ nodded_ at me?_ This was getting ridiculous; Jess was completely ignoring the fact that Rory wanted, no, _needed_, to know what Tara had said. Surely, he didn't think he could keep it from her? I mean, sure, they had fought last night, but Rory had forgotten it. She just wanted to know what had happened, and she had every right to know. Jess knew that, Rory knew Jess knew that.

* * *

_How am I supposed to keep this from her? I have to tell her. This will affect her life just as much as mine. I cannot believe this is happening, now. Why now? Why now, when everything was just starting to go so freaking well for me? It is just not fair._ Jess sat on the end of the bed he shared with the woman he loves. His face was in his hands, and he was rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair in frustration. He knew he had to tell Rory. If he could have it any other way, he would have it so he did not have to. No wait, he would erase Tara completely. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. All the other things looked peachy compared to this.

_Nevertheless, there is a kid to consider in all of this_ Jess thought to himself. He sighed, and looked up to see the skinny brunette he loved so much standing in the doorway with a worried expression etched on her face.

"Jess? What did she say?" It was not in an angry voice, it was concern with a hint of impatience.

"Rory, you need to sit down" Jess said.

_Need to sit down? What for? Surely what Tara had to say couldn't be this bad._ "Ok" She sat next to him, her hands placed neatly in her lap.

Jess turned to face her, his hands gripped her knees, and his voice was shaky "I wish I didn't have to say this."

"Jess, just say it, you're scaring me."

"What Tara told me, it's, well, it's big."

"What is it?"

"She has a son."

"Ok…"

"He's mine."

Rory was silent.

"Rory?"

"Her son is yours? Are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'am I sure'? Why would she lie about something like that?"

"People do it all the time. And Jess, she cheated on you, she's not trustworthy."

"You don't know her that was a mistake."

"From what a hear it was a few mistakes."

"How dare you!" Jess shouted, leaping up from the bed.

"Jess!"

"You have no right to talk about her like that!"

"Excuse me? SHE CHEATED ON YOU! And now, when you get an article in the paper showing how well you're doing, she just _happens_ to turn up at a small, invite only party, and you're defending her?"

"Yes I am defending her. I had a child with her Rory. I _have_ a _son_ with her."

"A son she never told you about until now."

"She didn't think I was ready."

"Oh, and she was?"

"That's different."

"No it's not. She did not tell you for a reason Jess. Back then, two years ago, you were not even capable of taking care of yourself. You could never be trusted to look after a new born, a toddler."

"I was going through a bad phase."

"Oh please, you've been going through that 'phase' for years. You were in that 'phase' when I met you, when I dated you, and even when you ditched me all those times, and you want to know what else? You're in that 'phase' _right now._"

"That hurts Rory."

"Good! I wanted it to. After everything you have put me through over the years, the least I should be able to do is express my opinion. What is it Jess, are you still in love with her?"

"No, of course not; _she is the mother of my son._"

"Oh please! You found that out less than an hour ago and now you are using it as your _defense_? You believe her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I don't, not for a second. Get a paternity test Jess. It could save you a lot of hassle."

"I won't."

"Fine, won't matter to me. I think I might go stay with Sarah for a while."

"Rory, come on, don't be like that."

"Whatever. Tell me when the Jess I love comes back, not the Jess that breaks my heart."

* * *

**AN:** So that's chapter 11, hope you liked it. Thanks to the people who have recently added this story to their alert list- I'd love to hear what you think!- and of course thanks to all my reviewers so far, you guys are cool! haha. Please review on this chapter too! Have a fab few weeks until I next update


	12. A Proposal, a Checkup & Two Pete's

**AN:** PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know it has been AGES since i last updated, but your last year of school is pretty crazy! I barely have enough time to eat! Here is chapter 12. Thanks to all my reviewers, and to Claire for reading over the next few chapters for me :) PLease read and review, but most of all- enjoy! And i hope i won't be this long again. but ic an't make any promises. :)

Chapter Twelve: A Proposal, a Check-up & Two Pete's

"Was that Rory on the phone?" Luke asked Lorelai as she slowly put the phone back in its holder.

"Yeah, it was."

"What's wrong?"

"Left."

'Who left? Rory? Why did she leave?"

"Jess."

"Jess left?"

"No. Rory left Jess."

"What? What happened?"

Lorelai explained to Luke what had happened. Luke was angry, with Jess, with Tara, even with Rory. He did not think leaving was the right thing to do. He thought she should have stayed there.

"This is huge Luke. Jess has a two-year-old son for God's sake. What, exactly, is Rory _meant _to think and feel? God…it's like you and April all over again." Lorelai got up from the table in the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

"Lorelai, come here. It is nothing like that. First of all April is thirteen, Jess's son is two. That's a big difference." Luke followed Lorelai upstairs to the bedroom.

"It's still a secret child, they've just found out a little earlier than us is all. I mean, do not get me wrong, April's lovely, and I'm used to it by now. But Rory, and with the way Jess acted, I would have done the same thing."

"Where did she go?"

"Her friend's Sarah's, house."

This particular Saturday on Lorelai and Luke's end had begun very different. They had woken up together after sleeping in for a while, Luke had made them breakfast in bed, and they had pretty much done nothing else since. With Lorelai, now fretting over Rory's drama there was not much Luke could do to distract or stop her from fretting.

There was Kirk.

"Luke! Luke!"

"What the heck?" Luke said aloud, as he walked towards the window. Two stories below was Kirk.

"Luke! Luke! I did it! I finally did it!"

"Did what Kirk?" Luke shouted out the window.

"I left mothers!"

_Oh crap, not this again _Luke thought. _Please tell me he got a place to live first. _

"That's great Kirk!"

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked coming up behind Luke to look out the window. "What's he on about now?" she asked.

"Kirk left his mothers. Again" Luke answered.

"Luke!" Kirk shouted.

"Yes Kirk?"

"I bought a house!"

"You bought a house?"

"I bought a house!"

"Kirk bought a house." Luke smiled at Lorelai.

"I heard. Congrats Kirk!" She yelled out the window.

"And I proposed to Lu Lu!"

"Oh my god! Congratulations Kirk!" Lorelai screamed out the window.

This was definitely something to distract her. As Lorelai made her way downstairs to go congratulate Kirk properly, her eyes noticed the time-1:45 PM. Why did that time mean something to her? Just then, the phone began ringing.

"Uh, sweetie, I know you would have been out late last night, but are you going to get here any time soon?" Sookie's voice rose up through the receiver.

_Oh, crap._ "Um, yes, I'm uh, I'm leaving in… 5 minutes."

"You forgot didn't you?" Sookie whined as Lorelai rushed around the house finding her keys, bag, wallet etc. "You forgot you had to taken me to my check-up today!"

"I uh, I, ok yes I did. But when I tell you why you'll forgive me."

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound too good. What happened?"

"Don't you worry, you're 6 months pregnant and you cannot worry. I shall tell you later. I will see you in five, ten tops, ok?" Lorelai put the phone down and raced upstairs to get some shoes.

"What are you in such a rush for?" Luke asked as Lorelai yanked open the wardrobe door and rummaged around for some shoes.

"Sookie. Baby. Check-up. Forgot." was all Lorelai managed to say before rushing out the door. She quickly rushed back in, planted a kiss on Luke's lips and said, "See you in a few hours" and then rushed back out again.

Luke laughed at Lorelai's forgetfulness. When he heard her car backing out and driving away he suddenly realised he was in her house alone. In Lorelai's house, alone. This, under any normal circumstances would not have been that weird, but under the current one, it was. He was dating Lorelai, but he did not know whether he could stay here while she was out or not. _What should I do? If I go, she might take it badly, but if I stay, she might freak out… as if we are not ready for me to stay here._ Luke began to fret himself.

Luke opened the front door again to speak to Kirk, but Kirk had already gone next door to continue spreading his news.

* * *

A few hours drive away Rory was sitting on the couch of her closest friend in New York, a mug filled to the brim with hot coffee in hand. Sarah had graciously opened her flat to her until she figured what she wanted to do with this whole Jess situation. Rory had not told her what had happened exactly, just that they had had a fight and Rory had left in the heat of the moment. Sarah could tell that she regretted leaving, but she understood that she could not go back just yet, she had a point to prove. Now if Rory would just tell her what this point was, and what it was in reference too she could begin to help her upset friend.

"Rory, Hun, I know you're hurting, but I can't really help until you tell me what happened." Sarah said softly to her friend.

Rory's eyes became watery, but she wiped the water away and began to speak. She spoke of the party and how Tara had just appeared out of nowhere, she spoke of how Tara had wanted to have breakfast with Jess and the fight they had had, and that when he had come back from the breakfast he had ignored her. She stopped speaking.

"Sweetie, I know there is more. Come on."

"Tara has a son. He's a little over two years old," Rory said.

"Whoa, was _not_ expecting that at all."

"She told him the kid was Jess' but I don't believe it for a second."

"_She told Jess her kid was his?_ Bloody hell, no wonder he was all weird."

"Yeah, and he totally believes her."

"Why don't you believe her Rory?" Sarah asked, knowing it was a dangerous question to ask with Rory in the state she was in, but someone had to vocalize it in the open.

"Are you kidding me? Why _would_ you believe her? After everything she has done to him, and the amazing timing she suddenly decides to thrust this child on him. I'm sorry, but it just doesn't look or sound right to me."

"Maybe you're over analyzing it too much. Obviously, you wish the child was not his, and that Tara had never told him it was, but you cannot change it now. She has told him, and he believes her. Jess might be a bad ass, but when it comes to things like this, he is actually very trusting. And you don't know this Tara chick, Jess does."

"He refuses to get a paternity test done"

"He hasn't even met the boy yet Rory. You are going too fast. Telling him to mistrust her when he's only found out the news 20 minutes beforehand is silly, you freaked him out, and now you're at my house fighting back tears and he's ringing me like crazy."

"When has he rung you? I haven't heard the phone."

"My cell. It's in my pocket, on _silent._"

"Oh."

"You know, I met Jess soon after he had moved to New York, and started at that little business school. I remember it exactly. He was in a little bar not far from the dump he was living in, and he was drinking beer after beer. I remember he looked extremely sad. His eyes were, well, distant, and he looked like an emotional wreck."

"He did? When was this?"

"This was a few days after he had surprised you at your dorm at Yale."

"When he asked me to run away with him and start a new life?"

"That would be the time."

"You know, I very nearly went."

"Did you? What made you say no?"

"Well, I wanted to go. I wanted to just leave my life behind, and just have fun with him. Nevertheless, I knew what Jess was like back then. He was unstable, and I do not mean in the sense as if he was addicted to drugs or something, he was unstable in himself. He did not see himself for who he was. He did not try as hard as he should have. I knew that if I had gone with him it would have been a fairytale for a bit, but then reality would have set in and I would have regretted it. I would have hated it, and I would have hated him for asking me to leave. I didn't want to hate him."

"Wow, and you thought all this in the space of, what, like, 30 seconds?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And what do you think now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after all this time, after your relationship with Logan, and after his proposal, here you are. You are in New York, you have a job you love and you are _living_ with Jess. This same Jess years before you thought you could not have a life with, what do you think of your life now?

"I love Jess. I think I always have, and he has changed since then. Until this whole Tara thing, my life was great. I had Jess and I was living with him, I love my job, and I had my friends and family. But now, now the old Jess is seeping through, and to be honest I'm scared as hell."

"Rory, you can stay here tonight if you really must. However, tomorrow, tomorrow I think you should go back and _talk_ to Jess. Do not shout, do not fight, and do _not_ be sarcastic. Have a genuine conversation with him about all this. Tell him what you told me. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, now, are we going to watch chick flicks or what?"

"Sure. Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem sweetie, what are friends for?" Sarah smiled, another job well done.

* * *

Jess sat in the apartment alone, cursing himself. How could he have let this happen _again_. He loved Rory more than she would ever understand yet he kept hurting her. He could not help it, it just happened. He had always been like that. People would say, "He had a troubled childhood" or "his father was absent", but Jess did not want to be a charity case. He _knew_ his childhood had been less than perfect, he _knew_ his father had left him and his mum, and then when your mum ships you off to an uncle in some old hick town you tend to be a bad ass. It just fit well with him. He was always so angry, being an annoying bad ass was just who he had become over the years. Since leaving Rory, or more like since Rory left him, he had promised himself to fix his life up. He had worked hard at a little business school in New York, a school where it didn't matter that he hadn't gone to collage or whatever. Then, after befriending Caleb and moving to New York, they had begun on the biggest mission Jess had ever had to achieve. He _had_ to achieve it. There was no way he would let himself, and those he loved, down again. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, setting up The Bookshop, and he had worked more in those first few years than he had ever done at school, in his whole life even.

Jess had not eaten all day, and his stomach did not agree with this decision. He knew there was no food though, Rory had been planning to go that afternoon, but after the fight, well, he doubted she was going to bring back food and then leave again. Sarah had had a sly phone conversation with him about an hour before. After he had been calling all over the place to try and find where Rory was, he assumed it was Sarah's but he wanted to be sure, Sarah had finally rung him back to say Rory was with her, sad, but safe. "She'll be back tomorrow. I'll make sure of it." Sarah had said in a soft comforting voice. Jess hoped so. He missed her.

* * *

In Lorelai Gilmore's world baby check-up's was not something she thought she would be doing on a Saturday afternoon. She knew she had agreed to do it weeks ago, she also knew that Sookie had asked her before she had had enough coffee to put up some sort of fight (she would have relented of course). Then she had gone and forgotten and gotten Sookie into a state, and made Jackson very angry in the process.

"She's 6 months pregnant Lorelai, you should not be making a 6 month pregnant woman stressed!" Jackson scolded.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry Jackson."

"I would take her myself, but Martha has her own checkup, and then I've got to take Davy to a friend's birthday party, and I can't take Sookie as well.

Stepping inside of the office Lorelai could not help herself "What's up doc?" Then the hysterics came over her. Sookie shot her look, and she instantly shut up.

"Well everything seems to be normal Mrs. James." Dr. Phillips said as he put his stethoscope around his neck.

"_Seems? _What exactly does _that_ mean?" Sookie asked, becoming instantly worried.

"Well, uh, everything should be fine."

"_Should be? What kind of a doctor _are_ you?"_

"Uh, well-"

Lorelai cut him off "Thanks so much Doc. we'll see ourselves out. Come on Sookie." She gently pushed Sookie through the door before turning around and saying a quick "Sorry, she gets a little rude when she's pregnant". Dr. Phillips nodded.

"I heard that!" Sookie shouted from down the hall a bit.

"See you later Doc!" Lorelai said, and jogged to catch up to her best friend.

"Honey, I'm hoooo­mmeee!" Lorelai shouted as she opened the front door.

Luke was upstairs fixing the hinges on practically every doorway, cupboard door and anything that could open and shut that required a hinge. "Upstairs!" He shouted. _So she did expect me to stay here_ he thought smiling.

"Well, have I had a day, you won't _believe_­- what are you doing?"

"Do you have any idea how unsafe your house is?" Luke asked, his head stuck underneath the bathroom sink trying to get the door to open and close without becoming stuck whenever you tried to open or close it.

"Don't fix it! It's part of its charm!"

"Lorelai, this is not charm. This is _dangerous_."

"How is that door dangerous? When will I be opening it? You do everything down there." Lorelai gave Luke a mischievous grin.

"Well then I'm fixing it for me."

"Luuukkkeeeee."

"Loreeelaiii"

"Are you sleeping over tonight?" Lorelai asked swaying from side to side twirling her dress like a little girl.

"If you want me too."

"Nah, that's why I was asking, Pete's coming over."

"Pete the gardener, or Pete the milkman?"

"Milkman, I don't do gardeners. _So _cliché" Lorelai replied.

"Hmmm, see, I think you'd be much happier if I stayed. I can provide coffee _and_ milk. Two in one." Luke stood up and wrapped his arms around Lorelai.

"Coffee _and_ milk? Oh Mr. Danes, where have you _been_ all my life?" Lorelai fanned her face putting on a heavy English accent.

"Right here" Luke replied, pulling her in for a kiss.

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.


	13. Decisions, Statements and Demands

**AN: **Ok, wow... it has been a LONG time since i las updated! So sorry everyone! I had exams and the ending of school forever to deal with and then my computer was stuffing up and I couldn't even write let along update! So I just want to say soooooooo sorry for the longest wait ever, but here is chapter 13. I may even give you chapter 14 soon just to try make up for the long wait. Thank you to all those who reviewed all that time ago! I'm not finished haha- haven't even finished writing it yet!! Ok, so here is chapter 13. enjoy =]

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Decisions, Statements and Demands

Rory lay on her back, on the pull out couch at Sarah's house. It was a Saturday night, borderline very early Sunday morning, and Rory still had not gotten any sleep. And how could she with everything that had happened these last couple of days? Rory's whole life had been flipped around, and she didn't know how to flip it back. This Tara girl claimed to be the mother of a 2 year old- this Rory didn't doubt-but claiming the boy was _Jess's_? After all this time? It just didn't seem right to her.

"Still awake?" Sarah said walking into the lounge area of her flat.

"Yep" Rory replied.

"Have you got any sleep sweetie?"

"Nope"

"Hmm… we'll, it's almost midnight, and I know for a fact that they play the best old movies and TV shows at this time, feel like frying our brains?" Sarah asked.

"Anything will be better than lying here, slowing going insane."

"Great!"

* * *

12:47 in the morning, and Jess was wide-awake. Still. He'd tried everything to get some sleep; counting sheep, counting _anything_, reading, listening to soothing music (Rory's music- which did not help), anything and everything, Jess had tried it. None of it had worked. He was still awake. On the bright side, he had to get up in 5 hours to go meet an early shipment. _On the bright side? Who am I kidding?_

… … …

Pure exhaustion eventually came over Jess as his eyes closed around 1:45 in the morning. His alarm set with enough time to get up, shower and dress, and go to work.

* * *

Around ten, Rory was awoken by Sarah leaning over her and shaking her. Sarah pointed to the clock, tapped her wrist as if to say "times a ticking!" pointed to Rory's shoes, and then put her hand on her heart, and then pointed to Rory's.

"As much as I love to see you mime, you could have just spoken like a normal person." Rory said swinging her legs over the side of the pull-out.

"Yeah, I know, but this seemed like so much more fun. Plus I wanted to see if you'd actually get it."

"I did." Rory pulled on her shoes, "and I'm going now".

About fifteen minutes later Rory walked through the front door of her home, she glanced around nervously. No one came to the door. _Is Jess working today?_ Rory wondered. Just then a note on the coffee table caught her eye. She walked to it, sitting down on the couch before opening it. It said "Rory" on the front in Jess' sloped handwriting.

_Habits are not so easy to break, so even though you are not actually here right now, I am leaving you a note. I've gone to help with an early shipment for The Bookshop, so, on the off chance that you do stop by, that's where I am, and I'll be home around 2pm._

All_ my love,_

_Jess_

Jess often left her little notes when he had to leave unexpectedly or much earlier than she did. Just like his leaving notes in the margins of books, it had become their sort of thing; Jess usually just left notes for the sake of leaving them now, even if it was just to say good morning. This one was different though. Rory could tell he had chosen the words carefully because there were a few crossed out words. He obviously did not have time to re-write it, that or he did not care if she could see what he originally wrote. These words seemed to contain so much within them. How he pointed out that even though she wasn't there, he was still leaving her a note. That he hoped she would come _home_, and his emphasis on "all" as if to _really_ enforce everything, incase she'd missed it all or something. Rory hadn't missed it. She had picked up on every last ounce of hope, want, sorrow, and the need for forgiveness that were woven within a few lines. She would wait for Jess to come home, and then they would have a talk. A proper talk and they would sort this entire thing out.

* * *

Jess was driving home from his half days work. He had met the early shipment, saw to it that it was correct, signed the right slips and proceeded to unload the load into The Bookshop, until Caleb told Jess to "go the hell home". It wasn't that Jess was putting it off. Well, not _completely_, it's just that he was just nervous. He didn't know who or what would be waiting at home for him, if anyone at all.

"Watch it you idiot!" Jess shouted through the window of his car, as it swerved slightly to the side, then all of a sudden the same car swerved a lot sharper again causing Jess' car to veer off the street into a nearby tree, hitting it. Jess' breathing was heavy. He lent forward onto the steering wheel trying to control his breathing. _I guess I know what they mean when they say "my life flashed before my eyes" now._ Jess thought.

"Oh my _good_ness! Are you al_right_? That man just drove off! I didn't get a chance to write down his number plate, so sorry. Are you alright?" A woman said, appearing before Jess outside his car.

"What? Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Jess said distractedly, all that was going through his mind was getting home to Rory. That was _all_ he was focusing on.

"You're bleeding!" The woman cried, her voice piercing through Jess's brain.

Jess put his hands over his ears trying to stop the ringing in his ears. When he pulled them away he noticed his hands were covered with a little blood, it would seem that he had hit his head on the same steering wheel he was just leaning against. "It's nothing" he said. _There's not that much blood_ he thought.

"Please let me call an ambulance? Please? You need to see a doctor!" _Does this woman _ever_ talk at a normal pitch?_ Jess's head began to pound ever so slightly.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for coming to check up on me, but I'm really ok."

Jess leaned back against his seat. He stayed like that for a while, even after the woman had left and several cars had slowed down when going past his car. Eventually Jess put his keys in the ignition, praying for the sound of the engine starting, and letting out a loud sigh of relief when it did. He backed up, thanking the lady once again, ignoring her disapproving steer, and continued on his way home.

Jess was about 10 minutes away from his apartment and his head hadn't got any better. It was pounding, as if someone was inside his head playing a heavy metal song while simultaneously playing the drums on the inside of his head. And it was being played completely out of rhythm, meaning all it did was make his head ache even worse. It pounded behind his eyes.

He parked his car, and slowly made his way to the front door. Trying to pull the keys out of his back pocket he fell forward, hitting the door. He shook his head as he leaned up straight again, his keys on their way towards the lock to the apartment door. I was about 3 PM, about an hour later than he said in his note that he'd be home.

Jess walked in to the room, swaying slightly. Down the hall he heard a door open and then close, followed by the words, "Jess? Is that you?" Jess opened his mouth to reply, but instead of the words "yes" coming from his lips, a groan escaped from his mouth as he fell forward, only just being caught by Rory.

"Jess? Jess?" Rory was yelling in a panicked way. "Jess?"

"Rory." Was all Jess managed to say.

Jess was able to walk leaning against Rory, she grabbed Jess' keys as she lead them both out the front door and towards Jess' car.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked, as she strapped him into the back seat.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, where else?"

* * *

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai said, turning to Luke who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Mhmm?" Luke said distractedly.

"Um, remember when, well, remember when we redid this house?"

Luke sharply turned to look at her. "Uh, yes, I believe I do." He said.

"Well, we did redo it for us. As in _both_ of us."

"Yes." Luke had a feeling what she was getting at, but he wanted her to say it.

"Yes, right. Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to, um, move in with me? Again?" Lorelai looked up into Luke's eyes pleadingly.

Luke stared right back, a huge grin spreading across his face. "I would love to."

"You would?"

"Of course I would! Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Luke." Lorelai leaned up to kiss him. "Now go get pie."

Luke laughed. Lorelai was definitely the woman for him.

Lorelai had wanted to ask Luke to move in for a while. But it just didn't seem right. Or, she wasn't sure if it was or not. After all, so much had happened. But she also thought that because of everything that had happened between them, that normal rules of dating, like how soon was too soon to ask someone to move it, did not apply to their own relationship. She and Luke were perfect for each other, and everyone knew that- always had. Luke saying yes was just like fate fulfilling its destiny. Even if Luke didn't believe in all that stuff.

* * *

"I need a doctor! NOW!" Rory shouted as she pulled up in front of the hospital- stuff finding a parking space- she handed Jess over to a waiting nurse and was promptly told to move her car as she was blocking the ambulances. Rory wasn't in the mood for causing any other heartache for someone so she jumped right back in and found a nearby space. Then she ran back into the hospital and asked where they had taken Jess.

She was lead to the waiting area and told they were just running some basic tests on Jess, and was asked to fill out a few forms for him. Rory tried to concentrate on the questions, but all she could do was think about Jess. She pulled out her phone and dialed her home number.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered her phone.

"Mum?"

"Rory? What's wrong? What's happened?" Lorelai instantly began to panic at the panic she heard in her only daughter's voice.

"It's Jess. He's at the hospital. He, he came home and he-" Rory was crying, and as she cried she realised she did not even know what was wrong with Jess. She didn't know why his head was bleeding, or why he seemed to clutch his wrist when he had leant on her.

"Which hospital?"

"Uh, Mount Siani Hospital."

"We'll be right there, as soon as possible. Hold on sweetie." Lorelai assured Rory.

"Ok." Rory hung up her phone, and knowing her mother and who she assumed was Luke who made up the "we" were on their way, she was able to focus a little more on the papers she had to fill out.

* * *

"What's wrong Lorelai?" Luke asked as he watched her frantically run about the house trying to find her car keys.

"Jess, he's in the hospital. We have to go."

"Jess? In the hospital? What's wrong?"

"Rory didn't say, let's go."

Luke grabbed his coat, wallet and keys and followed Lorelai out the door, grabbing Lorelai's coat as he did so. He led her to the passenger seat.

"I'll drive." He said sternly.

Lorelai looked at him, kissed him on the cheek and jumped in, Luke closing the door behind her. He ran around to the other side and got in himself. Putting the keys into the ignition, he set off.

* * *

Rory in the hours it took Lorelai and Luke to make their way to New York had moved several times to different wards for Jess to have different tests done. She had had only one update since she had first brought him into the hospital, and was slowly going insane.

"Rory!" Lorelai shouted as she ran towards her daughter. 'Sweetie, what happened?"

"All I know is that there was a car involved." Rory replied.

"That's all you know?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I haven't been allowed to go in and see him because I'm not a blood relative, and it's not visiting time."

"Well if they know it was something to do with a car, and you didn't know when they told you, that must mean Jess told them right?"

"Yeah, as far as I know he's like awake and stuff, but they just want to make sure they check everything. You know?"

"Aww sweetie, I'm so sorry you had to go through this." Lorelai said, bringing Rory into her arms.

"I'm going to go investigate a bit more." Luke said, standing up, "I _am_ a blood relative." And with that he walked off in search for someone to tell him what he desperately needed to know. That Jess was fine. That Jess was going to be fine. That he hadn't failed him once again.

* * *

Jess was lying in a room, his arm in a tight cast made of material, and after his head had been looked at through all ways possible, it was bandaged up. He hadn't seen or talked to Rory since she first handed him over to the waiting nurses almost 4 hours ago, and he was slowly going insane because he couldn't see her- they wouldn't allow it, even though he'd asked and pleaded and _begged_. _Strict bastards_ Jess thought to himself as he sighed once again, _hospital policy my _ass. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice echoing down the hallway.

"I'm his _uncle_, and I _demand_ to see my _nephew_!"

He heard a woman mumble something, which must have angered Luke as he suddenly burst out with "No I will not calm down damn it! No one's been allowed to see him, and now you're going to let me."

"Room 102." The lady replied in an annoyed tone.

"Thank you." Luke said, and Jess heard the approaching footsteps of his uncle, mumbling "Can you believe this place?"

Jess shimmed up a little straighter in the bed. Luke opened the door and walked in, and seeing him take it all in, smiled. "I'm fine Luke. Where's Rory?"

"You're _fine?_ Are you kidding me? What the hell happened? And don't think you can blame it on some psychotic goose _this_ time mister!"

Jess laughed at the memory of him and Luke sitting out in the small boat waiting in anticipation for the goose that had attacked him. "It was just a minor car crash, I'm fine."

"CAR CRASH??" Luke went into a frenzy. Jess was able to calm him down and explain what had happened. Just as he was finishing up his story, the door opened and in walked a man in a white coat.

"Jess Mariano?" The man said.

"Yes." Jess said, giving Luke a warning glance to not go crazy at the doctor. Luke folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Dr. Gold, I have your test results here."

"Well, goody." Jess said.

"It seems your wrist is badly sprained as we thought, your ex-rays confirm it, and your head at this point in time does not need stitches- which is a good thing- other than that, just keep the wrist band on to help heal it and be careful with your head, we want it to heal on its own, otherwise we _will_ have to use stitches." Dr. Gold explained, checking off the things on Jess's chart as he went.

"So can he go home?" Luke chimed in.

"Yes, he can go home."

"Thank you Dr. Gold" Jess said, swinging himself around and off the bed. "We'll be off now."

"Actually, your uncle here will need to take you out on the wheelchair. Hospital policy." The doctor explained apologetically.

"You people sure have a lot of policies don't you?" Jess remarked as he slipped off the bed.

"Hop on" Luke instructed, and together they made their way down the hall to where the two girls were waiting.

* * *

Coming around the corner Rory saw Jess in a wheelchair being lead by Luke. She flung from her seat crying "Oh my God!" as she ran towards Jess.

"Jess! What happened? Why are you in a wheelchair? Are you ok?" And when she saw the look on Jess' face, her own face became suddenly stern "Why are you smirking at me Jess? This is not funny!"

"Rory, I'm fine. Just a sprained wrist and a sore head."

"Then what's with the wheelchair?" Rory inquired.

"Hospital policy." He replied.

Rory kissed Jess' nose- the only place she could think of that couldn't possible hurt him and wasn't covered up by bandages. "So can we go home then?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure can."

Rory took over steering Jess out the door, Luke and Lorelai following right behind. They helped her get Jess into the car. Luke repeated what Dr. Gold had said to him- "bed rest, no heavy lifting or anything like that. His wrist needs to heal as does his head"- and then Rory hugged and thanked them both, told her mother to call her tomorrow, got in the car herself and drove off.

Soon enough they were parked outside their apartment again. Rory helped Jess out of the car, in the front door and down the hall to the bedroom. She pulled off his shoes and bloody shirt, and tucked him up under the blankets. Talking non-stop as she did about all the things she was going to do to help him make a full recovery.

"Rory!" Jess had to shout to get a word in.

"Yeah?" Rory said, biting her bottom lip.

"Come 'ere" Jess patted the space beside him in the bed (with his good hand of course).

Rory followed the instructions and sat down next to him.

"Rory you won't hurt me if you come closer." Jess said. Rory moved towards Jess, laying her head in the crook of his neck and draping her arm around his waist. Jess felt a wet patch form on his collar bone as he realised Rory was now crying. "Rory, babe, I'm so sorry I gave you a scare like that. I should have taken that lady up on her offer to call an ambulance, it's just I just wanted to get home to you so badly I wasn't thinking clearly.

Rory said between sobs "I was s-s-so sc-scared Jess. I mean, you basi-si-cally collapsed in my arms. I thought something really serious was wrong, like, I don't know, internal bleeding or something."

"Well there wasn't, just a sprain and a head wound."

"Head wounds are bad."

"Well mine is just fine."

Rory leaned herself up so she could look into Jess' eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear? Don't you ever leave me."

Jess was shocked into silence at what Rory had just said. In her eyes he saw an overgrown garden of emotions flickering as her eyes moved to look at his left and then right eye, back and forth.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He responded, and kissed her forehead.

They nestled in together and soon fell asleep, the day's drama having caused exhaustion to wash over then like a wave breaking at the beach. Jess's arm draped protectively around Rory, as if even in their sleep, neither wanted to let go. Neither wanted to leave.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked it, chapter fourteen will follow close behind. I just have to read through it and edit it and stuff. Please review! I really am sorry about how long it's been! Thanks for reading! =]


	14. Recovery and Greetings

**AN: **Ok, so a longer wait then expected- Sorry! But i had my reasons. For a start I went away for 2 weeks, and then spent time in that holiday trying to finish chapter 14 for you all. Its quite long you see, so it took me a while. However, now i need to write a lot quicker so i can update more regularly, but i can't promise anything. I'll do my best though! Heres chapter 14, enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: Recovery and Greetings

Rory woke early and rang work to say she wouldn't be coming in that day because of Jess. Thank god they were ok with it, the good thing about working for such a small newspaper she supposed. You were close with everyone.

Rory then set about cleaning the apartment as quietly as possible. She also set up the couch for Jess if he wanted to relocate there from the bedroom once he woke up. She was just bunching up the blankets she had arranged, trying to get them to stay big and poofy when Jess emerged, his left arm bent at the elbow to accommodate the large wrist band that stuck tightly to his arm.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Jess asked, leaning against the door frame on his right arm.

"Uh, I think it's pretty obvious" Rory replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't pout at me." Jess said, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'm not pouting. What are you doing up? You are _meant_ to be sleeping and resting, do as the doctor ordered."

"Well Dr. Gold isn't here right now, so what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I have him on speed dial actually, so he can find out very soon, just a phone call away."

"Rory, seriously, what are you doing here? You're not missing work for me, you haven't even been working there that long."

"That doesn't matter Jess, I am here to look after you, and I'm not going back to work until you've made a full recovery."

"Rory, no. I will not be responsible for you missing work."

"Fine. But at least let me stay home today. I've already rung work and they said it was fine. Plus, I have my laptop, so I can still stay on top of things."

"Ok. Good compromise there babe."

"Well, I am a Yale graduate working for a prestigious newspaper." Rory shrugged her shoulders.

Jess stared at his beautiful girlfriend. He knew this quick banter between them didn't feel as natural as it usually did. This whole thing with Tara wasn't going to heal itself over night, especially as they hadn't even talked about it yet without yelling. But now was not the time. Now was the time for him to enjoy his girlfriend, whom he loved and who loved him, look after him in his needy state.

"So, breakfast?" Rory enquired.

"Sure. You're not cooking though are you?" Jess smirked.

"Ha-ha. You are hilarious. No, I went to that bakery you like and got us some Danish pastries and muffins and things."

"What, no coffee?"

"Well I can make that myself. It's my specialty. Except cereal. I am the master at cereal."

"Well then why can't we have some cereal?" Jess asked.

"Oh, uh, because I didn't do the grocery shopping the other day..." Rory looked down at her feet uncomfortably.

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence as the reason behind Rory not going shopping entered their minds once again- Tara and this child that could quite possibly be Jess'. Just then Rory's phone began to ring loudly, the vibrations ricocheting off the table and around the room. She picked it up and saw a number she didn't have saved on her phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Guess where I am." The familiar voice of her mother echoed through the receiver.

"I don't know- Greece? Fiji? No wait, I know- The North Pole right? Am I right?" Rory said.

"I'm in an even more exciting place than that." Lorelai waited for her daughter to ask where. When silence followed silence she asked "Well, don't you want to know where?"

"You didn't last long did you?" Rory laughed, "Tell me mum, where are you?"

"Ok, you ready for this? I am behind the counter at Luke's!"

"Hmm, the last time you rang me up to tell me this I remember Luke not being very happy about that."

"Yeah, well, that was last time, this time it's ok!"

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because he's not here!"

"He's not there? So you're secretly using his counter phone? Is Caesar there at least?"

"Well of course Caesar is here, you think _I'm_ making all the food? I don't think so. Luke's gone out for a bit but he'll-

"Damn-it Taylor!" Luke mumbled as he came in through the diner door. Looking up he saw Lorelai, "Hey! Lorelai!" Luke's voice came through the phone along with the bells ringing as the door closed behind him.

"Uh oh, gotta go!" Lorelai quickly said. "Tell Jess get well soon and I'll talk to you laterokbye." Lorelai rushed out the last bit very quickly to hang up before Luke got to her to hang up.

Rory laughed as she shut her phone. "Mum tried to use Luke's counter phone again." She explained to Jess.

"Ah, right, you'd think she'd learn from the first time."

"Yeah, well, that's Lorelai Gilmore for you."

Rory smiled at Jess, set her phone on the table once again and made her way to the small kitchen they shared.

Jess watched her go, her small steps causing her ass to sway a little as she walked. Jess sighed. He went to sit down and before he could his back pocket began to vibrate. Looking at the caller ID he saw "Tara" flash across the screen. _What the hell is she calling me for? I wasn't due to see them for another couple of days._ Jess walked down the hall away from Rory and answered.

"What?" He said impatiently. Even if she did turn out to be the father of his son, it didn't mean he liked her at all.

"Jess?" Tara said.

"Yes, what?"

"I was just wondering if we could possibly have the meeting tomorrow. Something's come up."

Jess thought to himself. Tomorrow? Tomorrow he would meet the little boy who was likely to be his. Rory would be at work, it was ok. "Uh, yeah that should be fine. But can we go to the park here by me? I um, I got into a little accident yesterday and I'm not really up to driving." Jess said.

"Oh my! Are you ok? What happened? What can I do?" Tara freaked out down the phone line.

_You can go away._ Jess thought. But he knew she couldn't. Not if this kid was his. _I don't know what she's freaking out about though._ He thought.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a sprained wrist so I can't really drive anywhere."

"Oh ok, yeah that should be fine. So same time, but the park that is near you?" Tara asked.

"Yup, ok, see you then." Jess shut his phone quickly and made his way back to Rory. "Ready yet?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"Coming!" Rory's soft voice flittered out of the kitchen, followed by the girl herself carrying a plate piled high with all types of flavored Danish pastries and muffins.

"Yum." Jess said, reaching out to grab a custard danish.

"Oh wait! I forgot our coffee!" Rory leaped off the couch back into the kitchen.

Jess ate his danish in a guilty silence, smiling when necessary and saying "yum" when required. He was hungry, no doubt about that. But his mind could not focus on his hunger. His mind was consumed with all that was happening around him. He had finally got his life together with the woman he loved so much, and all of a sudden another woman appeared with a potential son of his. It seemed things happening out of the blue were to become a recurring event in Jess' life- and as it turned out not all of them were good.

"Finished?"

Rory's voice broke through Jess's deep though. "Huh?"

"Have you finished?" Rory tried again.

"Uh, yeah." Jess handed Rory his empty coffee cup.

"You look tired sweetie, maybe you should lie down?"

"Uh, yeah, good idea. I'll go to the bedroom so you don't die of boredom keeping quiet out here."

"Ok. Have a good sleep Jess."

"Thanks." Jess leant down to give Rory a quick kiss on her forehead, then made his way to the bedroom.

Rory watched him go down the hall and sighed. Turning back around she turned her focus to her laptop where some work was ready to completely distract her from the shit that was surrounding her relationship with Jess.

* * *

It was Monday, the day after Jess had had his accident and life in Stars Hollow was as weird as ever. After dealing with Taylor who wanted to do something in front of his Diner, and then with Lorelai using his counter phone, then with Taylor again because he wanted to do something to the building that he rented from Luke, and then having to deal with Kirk and his "woman troubles" once again, Luke was exhausted. And it was only coming up on lunch time!

"Hey Luke?" Caesar said popping up through the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes Caesar?" Luke said in an impatient tone.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were going to be going to New York at all?"

"Why would you be wondering about that?"

"You know, because of Jess."

"I've already been to see Jess Caesar."

"Yes, but you went at night and so you didn't open up the Diner, if you were to go during the day you could leave it open."

"And how could I do that Caesar?"

"Well, because I'm here. You know, you have left me in charge before, and I did pretty well in case you don't remember. People loved my cold bananas. Which reminds me, I've been thinking about the menu and I-"

"The menu stays as it is Caesar, no changes. Especially if I go away."

"So you are going to see him?"

"I don't know. I have to talk to Lorelai."

"Ok, ok, yeah, that's cool, you talk to Lorelai, and you get back to me. Cool. Turkey burger and fries, order up!"

Luke sighed and brought the burger over to the correct table, which happened to be at that time occupied by Miss Patty and Babbette.

"Going to New York are ya doll?" Babette screeched out.

"That's so sweet Luke, looking after Jess even after, well, you know." Miss Patty said.

"He's better now, you know. Has his own bookshop, and don't forget he's living with Rory now. They're together."

"Yes, I know dear, but still. People don't change completely." Luke shot Miss Patty a look. "Or maybe they can, what do I know?" Miss Patty stumbled out.

"So how are you doing Luke? I noticed you spending a lot of time at Lorelai's house lately."

"Well she is my girlfriend." Luke said.

"Yes, but, when Morey and I are out on our late night walks we've seen your truck in Lorelai's driveway, and when we come back it's still there. And when we wake up, it's still there!"

"Yeah, Luke, something you'd like to tell us?" Miss Patty inquired.

"You two? Is there something I would like to tell you two? Only if I wanted the whole town to know my business." Luke said, and walked back to behind the counter.

"At least we tried to get it confirmed" Miss Patty said.

"Yes. Well the evidence is there, the Rooster has definitely moved in with the Hen." Babette said.

"About time too." Miss Patty said as the two women nodded their heads looking at Luke. Just then Lorelai walked into the diner.

"Coffee! I need! Michel has amazingly reached a whole new level of French crazy and Sookie gets to hide in the kitchen!" She sat down heavily on one of the stools, putting her bag on the one next to her.

"And you get to hide out here?" Luke asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Well, I tried the kitchen too, but Sookie just won't stop trying to get me to eat everything."

"When have you ever turned down eating everything?"

"Today apparently." Lorelai smiled at Luke over the rim of her coffee mug.

"Well what'll it be then?" Luke asked.

"Oh nothing, I've got to get back!" Lorelai sipped her coffee once more, leaped off the stool, jumping up to kiss Luke, and grabbed her bag as she ran out the door, all in one fluid movement.

Luke shook his head at her as she climbed back into her car and drove off. Only Lorelai would drive all the way to the Diner to sip a coffee and see Luke. Luke smiled at the thought that she had driven back here just to see him- not that it was that far anyway.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miss Patty playfully nudge Babbette in the ribs, but when they saw Luke looking they quickly went back to focusing on their food. Luke did the same, immersing himself in his work, when the rush began it was easy to focus and not think of his troubles- like Jess' recovery.

* * *

Tuesday rolled around far too quickly for Jess. He groaned and blinked his eyes as the sudden light filtered through the slits of his eyes. He rolled over and groaned once again as a pain shot through his arm. Beside him Rory began to stir, she moved a bit, muttering something, and fell silent again. Jess sighed… he wished he didn't have to keep all this stuff from her. It killed him that he was lying to her… or just keeping the truth from her. But he had to do it, and he would do it. Until he knew what was going on for sure he would be in charge of who knew what, and at this current point in time he didn't want Rory to know much. _Why was that?_ He would think to himself… why didn't he want Rory to know? She was the love of his life, his live-in girlfriend who he could see himself with forever… so why couldn't he tell her about Tara and the boy?

As Jess carefully pried his body from the hold Rory had over his chest and got out of bed without making too much movement. He walked down the hall and sat in front of the blank TV, his mind full of many things. Jess couldn't help think of the relationship Luke had with his daughter April. She had been twelve when he first met her… and now they were inseparable when they were together. It was April, and the decisions about April and telling Lorelai that had ended Lorelai and Luke's engagement. Things could have turned out completely different if Luke had confided in Lorelai when he should have… and now Jess knew he was doing the same thing… and knowing that things could turn out that same way- that this could end Rory and him- well, Jess couldn't even bare to think of that ever happening. He banished the thought from his memory and decided he should at least _look_ like he was happy and awake instead of staring at a blank TV screen. He turned it on and began to watch one crappy show after the other, not really paying much attention to what was on the screen, it was as if he was coming in and out of consciousness. It was only when he heard Rory's loud alarm from down the hall that he realised that it was only 7:45 in the morning. How long had he been sitting there? When had he actually gotten up? Not long he thought… it wasn't really dark when he had gotten up. He heard Rory stumble around in their room, and then he heard her soft shuffle as she came up the hallway.

"Jess? Jess why are you up? Is your arm ok? How does your head feel?" Rory came up and knelt beside Jess, searching his face for any sign of pain or answers to her questions.

Jess lifted her face in his hands and kissed her lips tenderly. He heard her breathing quicken, and smiled at the fact that he still had the effect on her that took her breath away. He hoped it would never leave.

"Jess?" Rory tried again, a worried frown etched on her face as she searched Jess' eyes.

"I'm fine Rory. Just woke up early is all. Go get ready for work." He nodded down the hall again.

"Are you sure you're ok? I'm sure I could get another day off work, they wouldn't mind, honest."

"Rory, I will not have you missing work because of me, now go get your sweet ass into the shower before I make you!"

Rory giggled "You want to anyway. But you can't."

"And why's that?"

"Because you can't get your cast wet silly!" Rory skipped down the hall, her tinkle giggle echoing down the hall into Jess' ears.

Soon enough Rory was ready; she kissed Jess, asking one more time whether he was sure he didn't want her to stay home. Once again Jess told her to go to work and assured her he would be fine.

"Call me ok? Call me if you need me and I will come straight home." Rory leant down to kiss Jess. "I love you" she said before she grabbed her bag and went through the front door.

Jess stared at the closed door for a few minutes while Rory's kiss lingered on his lips. His head eventually snapped back to reality and he slowly got up from the couch to go put on some form of clothing suitable to wear in a public place like a park.

* * *

Walking into the park Jess saw Tara sitting on a seat under some large trees. He took a deep breath and watched her for a while. She sat on the seat, leaning slightly to the left with her right leg crossed over her left. Her blonde hair blew out in front of her all over the place and Jess watched as she tried to keep control by pulling it back behind her ear. But then just as quickly as she had pulled it back another gust of wind yanked it right out again. Jess laughed to himself, girls were so annoying. _Why didn't she just tie it up? _Jess turned his attention to the nearby playground. His eyes flowed over all the children playing. Whenever he saw a small boy with brown hair he couldn't help but wonder if that was the boy who might turn out to be his. Being here in his park, with the boy only a few meters away and Tara right in front of him claiming the boy was his was almost too much for Jess to handle. He almost turned right around- knowing Tara had not seen him yet- to head back home and claim he was too sick to come out. But Jess knew he had to do this. He had to see the boy. He had to see Tara with the boy… and he had to see himself with the boy. Then he would actually make a point to think about this in a more serious way- if that was even possible- and decide whether Rory was right. Her comment to get a paternity test sat at the back of his mind constantly, always lingering there reminding him how his life could change completely if he didn't get it done, or if he did and the boy did turn out to be his. Jess didn't deny that he would prefer if the boy wasn't his. He would feel bad that Tara had felt the need to lie, but Jess could barely survive being a good boyfriend, he didn't think there was any way he would be a good father. Just look at his history, just look at his parents!

That was Jess' biggest fear of all. Over all the rest- like fearing Rory wouldn't be able to handle Jess having a kid- over all of that and more Jess feared that if he did end up being the kid's dad, that he wouldn't be a good father. That he wouldn't be able to support him, be there for him. He had never had a dad growing up, and his mothers many boyfriends had not helped him grow into a gentleman. If it wasn't for his Uncle Luke- who he believed he owed everything too- then he would not be who he was today. He would be the same moody angry at the world bad-assed attitude male, even at his age now! It was because of Luke that Jess was able to get over his issues, and move on with his life- to make something of him, not that Jess couldn't have done it on his own; he just knew that Luke helped him get on top of things a lot quicker and in a way that Jess could stick to it.

Just then Tara leaped up screaming "Jake! Jake come back!" he watched as she ran towards a small brown haired boy who had left the playground and started to walk away towards the small pond area a little behind the playground. He saw the small boy try to run, falling over a few times in an effort to get away from his mother. _Great, he's rebellious just like me_ Jess thought to himself. But then again, maybe he was just playing? Jess wasn't close enough to know for sure…

* * *

Rory sat at her desk staring intently at her computer screen. It was hard to concentrate when so much was filling her mind. How was she expected to write an article- even more than one- when she had so much on her mind all the time? This whole thing with Jess and this Tara woman and her son that could be Jess' was driving Rory mental. Why hadn't they talked about it yet? Properly, and in a serious manner. _I know why_ Rory thought, _it's because we are both scared. Scared of what each of us will say and how we will react_. Rory knew that it could end badly, but she also knew that if they didn't have the talk then their relationship wasn't going to go anywhere, and that they might as well just end it right then and there.

"Rory!" Lily shouted to her from the other side.

Coming out of her daze, Rory turned her head slightly upwards "Sorry, what?" she called out.

"I _said_ are you coming to _The Olive Grove_ after work for drinks? There's a bunch of us going from work." Lily called out- still typing a million miles per second.

"Oh, um… yeah I guess. I can't be too late though." Rory replied hesitantly.

"Oh come _on_ Rory! Live a little! Be adventurous! Be a _rebel_ for _once _in your life!" was Lily's reply.

Rory already saw herself as these things. She _was_ adventurous, backpacking around Europe with her mother, moving to New York and not knowing anyone. Saying Rory was not adventurous did not seem fair to her, and if Lily wasn't such a nice girl, who meant no harm, Rory would probably have taken offence to Lily's accusations. The part about being a rebel though… well Rory couldn't argue that she was. She had never been rebellious… not enough to call herself a _rebel._

"You will not get me drunk, Lily. I know it is your life's mission, but it's not going to happen." Rory laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Lily replied, and they both went back to work.

* * *

Jess decided it was time he showed up, or at least made himself visible to Tara. He began to walk back to the seat where Tara had now returned to sitting at after talking her son into playing on the playground and _not_ wandering off… for now at least. When she saw him she sat up a little straighter, pushing her hair out of her face and giving him a small shy smile.

_Right, like _she_ has anything to be shy about! I'm the one who could be meeting the son I never knew I had for the first time and _she_ is shy!_ Jess thought as he got closer. Smiling he said "Hi Tara" and sat down next to her.

"Hi Jess" Tara replied. "How are you? How's your arm?" she looked down at his bandaged arm with a frown on her face.

_You don't get to be concerned_ Jess thought before answering aloud "It is fine, for now."

"Ok then. So… Do you want to meet him yet?" She asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah I guess. But don't introduce me to him as his dad or anything, because like, I'm not really, I mean I might not be-"

Tara cut him off "I wouldn't introduce you as his father silly, I will introduce you as Jess ok? Calm down."

"I am calm," Jess replied, his breathing speeding up slightly. "Or as calm as I can be in a situation like this." He clarified.

Tara got up and walked back over to the little kids playground, stopping beside the small brown haired boy once again. She saw them talking briefly, including a few points in his direction, and then the two of them began to walk towards him. Jess took the opportunity to watch the boy and look for any physical similarities they might share. The brown eyes were the same… but that wasn't really anything to base such a huge decision on. Jess watched closer as the little boy came to sit on Tara's lap beside him. He had the same chin as Jess…. Yes that's what it was. The chin. It was the cheeks and jaw line… but that chin… it was definitely Jess' chin. Wasn't it? Jess kept staring until Tara's voice broke through his mind barrier.

"Jess! Hello?"

"What? Sorry."

"Jess, this is my son Jake. Jakey, this is Jess." Tara formally introduced the two year old to Jess. Being a two year old the boy didn't understand _why_ he had been pulled away from the playground to meet some stranger. He didn't understand _why_ the stranger looked so spooked, and he just wanted to go back to playing. His eyes kept wandering to the other children on the swings and slide and he began to struggle in his mums lap until Tara let him down and he wandered back again- just as he had wanted. "Sorry Jess, I guess he's not in a talking mood!" Tara laughed.

Jess stared after the boy. Watching him walk, run, well, _try_ to run, play and interact with the other children, looking for anything that could relate to him. Now knowing his name, now having had _met_ Jake, it made it all the more real to Jess that this boy could actually be his. But you couldn't get more real than the boy standing right in front of you. The uncanny resemblance, the brown scruffy curly hair… the intense brown eyes… _could he be mine? He sort of looks like me…_

* * *

It was getting closer to "home time" as Lily called it, and Rory was not keen to go with the group to _The Olive Grove_, where, and she knew it, Lily would try to get her drunk. Not so that Rory was in any danger, but enough so that she began to act differently and not at all like herself. Rory could hear the others beginning to pack up and she stared at her computer screen day dreaming. She was meant to be writing an article on a recent news event, but as usual the matter of Jess and his possible son stopped her from doing any real work.

"Oi! Rory! Come on let's go!" Lily yelled. "Everyone's waiting for you!"

"I'm coming." Rory said and slowly began to pack up her own things and make her way to the front door to leave with the others. On her way, in that short walk, she decided to not let Jess get to her. She was going to have a good time tonight. She was going to let go of all her worries.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! PLEASE review! I need pointers as to where you want this to go. Cuz i can stretch it out haha. And don't worry, I'm sure that Jess and Rory will have their serious talk about it soon! Its about time! haha.


	15. What's That Growing Under the Surface?

Thanks to those who have read my story and expressed their positive reviews towards it, it has been much appreciated. And now, 3-5 years later I finally have have another chapter for you all. Sorry doesn't really cut it for how long it's taken me, but alas, such is life. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Seed

Sitting at a bar Rory sipped her G&T wondering what she was even doing here. While _The Olive Grove_ was a restaurant _and_ bar, the group had not come for the food. It wasn't that Rory was hungry; she could have just ordered something at the bar if she had been, it was more that she didn't really want to be there in the first place. At first, maybe, she thought, what's a better way to let off steam then hang out with some friends? But when those friends are drinking quite a lot and off doing their own thing most of the time, what fun is it to be alone? So Rory made a decision. Either she could drink and join in the drunken fun, mope about here until the group went home too- which wouldn't be for a while yet- or she could just suck it up and go home now, not caring how it made her look to the rest.

It was an easy decision.

"Lily? Lily!" Rory shouted over the blaring music of the dance area located on an upper floor.

Lily was shaking her ass and grinding up against some heavily tattooed man and it took some time before Rory was able to pry her away, and Lily was not happy about it.

"Roorrryyy! I was _dannncingg!_ What is it?"

"Lily, I was just letting you know that I'm off home now, I don't really feel like being here."

"Rory, come on!" Lily objected.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you later." And with that she turned on her heels and began to descend the stairs. Just before she would be too far down to see the top level she looked over her shoulder and saw that Lily had found her tattooed man again just fine. Smiling to herself, Rory continued on her way home.

What awaited her at home however was not to be expected. In fact, in many ways, Rory wished she had just stayed with Lily that night

* * *

Jess was at home pacing up and down the hallway, tracing and re tracing his steps. His hands ran through his perfected hair in a continuous rhythm as his brain was going overboard. He had to tell Rory. He _had_ to tell her he had gone to the park today and met the boy. Keeping all this a secret was slowly killing him, and it was killing him even more that when he did tell Rory it just might kill her too. But he had to do it. He wasn't going to mess up his life with Rory again.

To calm his nerves he went to get a drink of water, doing what many do and filling the glass, taking a sip or two and then tipping the rest out.

"You know I hate when you do that Jess." Rory's voice came up behind Jess, startling him that he dropped the glass into the sink. It broke into several big chunks. Rory walked over to the sink and peered in "well at least it's all in a little area so we can clean up easily" she said smiling at Jess.

"Sorry" Was all Jess managed to say.

Jess stepped back as Rory took control over the broken glass situation. Jess stood there staring until he managed to come back to reality _hello, Jess? Anyone there?_

"So, uh, you're home early?" He managed to get out in a reasonably normal voice.

"Yeah, well, you know it's not really my scene, Lily just drags me everywhere now."

"Well I'm glad you're home Rory." _Just do it, say it!_

"Me too."

"Uh, Rory? There's, uh, something I need to talk to you about."

Rory looked up with a serious face on. "Uh, ok."

* * *

Need to talk about something huh? Hmmm, I wonder what?

"I did something today." Jess said, interrupting Rory's thought process. "Something that I should have told you about beforehand, but I didn't. And I'm sorry."

"Jess, what is it?"

"I went to the park."

"Jess, what exactly-"

"Just let me finish please. I went to the park, and I met up with Tara. And, well, Jake was there too."

"Jake?"

"Uh, Tara's son."

"Let me get this straight, you went to the park to see Tara and her son? The son she is claiming is yours?"

"Yes."

"Well what the hell Jess? After everything that has happened between us over this you couldn't even tell me?"

"That's _why_ I didn't tell you. I was afraid I would ruin everything. Again."

"Jess, you have _got_ to stop doing that. Thinking things will be better if you leave it. It doesn't get better ok? It gets worse! I can't believe you did this to me. How could you Jess? You said we would handle this together?"

"I know, I know Rory. I'm so, so, so sorry! I want to take it back! I want to go back to this morning and I want to tell you my plans, I want to ask you to come. I want you to be with me every step of the way as we try and figure out what is going on."

"Well you can't do that. I'm really sick of this Jess ok? What happened to make you go back to the Jess from years ago? What happened?"

"The fear of losing you. That's what."

"Well get over the fear Jess, because if you keep going as you are that fear might just become a reality."

Rory stood up off the couch and walked down to their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Jess stared at the empty hall, the presence of yet another fight lingering in the air. Sighing, running his hand through his hair once again he slumped onto the couch. Leaning forward, head in his hands he told himself off for yet again hurting Rory. No matter what he did he always seems to. _No_ he told himself, _you must not let this ruin Rory and you. You can't lose her!_ With a new feeling of empowerment Jess pulled himself up off the couch and made his way down the hall to Rory, not knowing what to expect, but knowing what outcome he wanted.

* * *

Rory walked into her room and began to pace up and down its length. Then she sat down, stood up again and paced some more, before sitting down again, her emotions and thoughts flitting all over the place. How could Jess do this to her? After everything they had been through, this was how he repaid her? Finding out Jess might have a son was a huge deal, one that Jess shouldn't have to go through alone, not when he had Rory. And on that note, Rory herself still had to deal with the reality that she might also be inviting another woman and her son into her own life. Didn't she warrant an update of the situation because of that at least? I mean, she probably wouldn't have wanted to go to the park today anyway, but at least _knowing_ that the option was _there_, and knowing that it was happening at all would have been nice. Jess really needed to sort himself out.

Rory looked up as there was a light knocking on her door.

"Rory? Can I come in?" Jess softly called through the door.

"Of course, it's your room too." She responded.

Jess quietly let himself into the room, closing the door behind him carefully and extremely quietly. Turning back around to face Rory, Rory could instantly read every emotion on his face. She knew he was sorry, she did. He overanalyzes things, and then regrets them later on. Their history was a prime example of this. _But even so,_ Rory thought, _he should have told me. He should have included me in this._

"You should have included me Jess. Even to just tell me what was going on. That would have only been fair." Rory said, looking at her hands in her lap.  
"I know I should have, and I'm so sorry Rory. I was just freaking out. I don't want to lose you."  
Rory took a deep breath. "Jess- you need to get a paternity test." It rushed out of her mouth in a single breath, as if the words had squished together to form one large word. Rory paused for a moment, before looking to see Jess' reaction.


	16. The Seed

Chapter Sixteen: The Seed

"Jess. You need to get a paternity test." Rory said.

Jess felt like he'd been smacked in the face. A paternity test? Why did Rory want to make things more difficult by demanding a paternity test? Didn't she understand that he was going through a lot right now, he needed her to be there for him, not plant doubt and uncertainty in his mind.

He stared at the floor, his gaze slowly rising to meet that of Rory's.

"Rory, I really need you to be on my side right now." He stated.

"I'm more on your side than you are! Can't you see that? How certain are you that this Jack-"

"Jake" Jess cut in.

"- _whatever_, how sure are you that he is even yours? I mean, are you really just going to take her word for it?"

"Why wouldn't I? Why would she lie? Why would she randomly 2 years after the fact, call me up and tell me, if he wasn't mine?"

"If he's yours, why didn't she call you up _when she first found out?_" Rory pointed out angrily.

For a moment, they both just stared at each other. After what felt like minutes, but was more like a few seconds, Jess simply turned calmly, and walked out of the bedroom. Rory, who by this point was standing, froze on the spot as the heaviness of what had just been said began to sink in.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Rory, she had succeeded in getting Jess to stop and think. Planted in Jess's mind was already a little seed of doubt. And that seed had just had its first dollop of sunlight and a good long watering. Just what it needed to grow just a little bit bigger….

* * *

A couple of days later Jess was at work when his cell phone began to buzz in his pocket. Glancing at the screen he saw Rory's name flashing, hitting ignore he put the phone back in his pocket. Things had been a little tense at home… not too bad, but he knew this whole Tara/Jake situation was beginning to drive a wedge between himself and Rory. They had not discussed the possibility of a paternity test since that first initial conversation, but Jess had not been able to get it out of his mind.

Jess kept himself busy at work, staying later than many of the other workers and returning home late, often finding Rory in bed already asleep in preparation for getting up early to go to her own job. Jess loved watching Rory sleep. Not in a creepy way, in a way where he would look at her face all squashed against the pillow, her hair in disarray around her face and the blankets bundled around her- she was a blanket hogger. Jess _loved_ this girl, and it broke his heart that he was causing her so much pain and distress- yet again.

Jess' pocket buzzed again, thinking it was Rory again and that it must be important he answered the call without looking at the caller ID. It took him a few seconds but he eventually recognised Tara's voice.

"Hi Jess, how are you?" Tara asked.  
"Uh, fine Tara, how are you?"  
"Oh, you know, the usual. So the other day in the park was really fun don't you think? Jake thoroughly enjoyed himself. We should do it again sometime soon yes?" Tara inquired.

Jess felt stuck, on the one hand, if Jake was his son he didn't want the beginning of their relationship to be tainted with the negativity of Jess not trusting Tara's word… but on the other hand he had every right to know with absolute certainty that Jake was his. It wasn't just him that this affected, it had a huge impact on Rory and on their relationship.

"Jess? Hello?" Tara interjected Jess' thoughts.  
"Sorry, uh, Tara, we need to talk. Can we meet up?"  
"Sure, how about the coffee place around the corner from your work?" Tara suggested.

"Yep, sounds good. See you soon". Jess hung up and with heavy heart he called out to the other guys that he was out for lunch, and left without waiting for a reply.

* * *

Jess reached the coffee place first and sat at a table outside (easier for a quick getaway he thought, if things get ugly). Tara came around the corner alone, to jess' relief, he really didn't want Jake to be here, even if he wouldn't have really understood what was about to happen. Jess stood upon Tara's arrival at the table and politely let her kiss his cheek in greeting. Tara sat and immediately started talking about Jake and something funny he had said or done the other day. Jess tried hard to listen to what she was saying but was finding it increasingly difficult when he knew he just needed to say what he had asked her here for.

"Tara!" Jess said, a little too loud than necessary.  
"Yes?"

"I want to get a paternity test" _Woops_ Jess thought, _where did that come from?_  
"You want to get a paternity test? What, you don't _believe_ me? Why would I lie Jess?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that, you see, I was talking to my girlfriend and she-"

"I fail to see what your girlfriend could have to say on the subject since she has met neither myself or Jake before." Tara said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I realize that Tara," Jess tried to pull back and explain his reasons, "It's just this is a huge life changing thing, but it's not just me that I have to think about here-"

"True, you should be thinking about Jake as well" Tara interrupted Jess once more.

"Tara, please! Just let me talk!"

"Ok, ok, talk then"

"My girlfriend, Rory, and I live together. We have a life together and the appearance of a 2 year old suddenly has been quite the shock to both of us. I have every right to know for sure Tara, and if you can't understand that then I'm sorry, but I need to know"

Tara was quiet for a moment. She seemed to be thinking. Jess sat, sweating seeping through his shirt.

Tara opened her mouth to speak, "No. No Jess. You're either in or you're out." And with that, she stood up, picked up her bag and walked off in the direction she had arrived from. Jess stared in shock- thank goodness he was sitting down because he felt like all the wind had been knocked right out of him. What was up with that? He couldn't help but thinking Tara's refusal to allow the paternity test meant that she was lying- or perhaps not sure of Jake's real father…

* * *

Jess went home early that day. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice and planned on telling Rory exactly what had happened with Tara. Sure, he hadn't phoned Rory to let her know it was happening, but it was a very spur of the moment meeting and he was sure she would understand.

The moment Rory walked in Jess handed her a glass of wine, took her coat and bag and placed them on the table and asked her to sit. For a split second he regretted the wine incase Rory became so angry that she threw the wine in his face…. But Rory wasn't one for huge outbursts… that was more her mother's department.

Rory took a few sips, a quizzical expression forming on her face, with a hint of worry. Jess sat opposite her and began to tell her what had happened that day at the coffee shop.

* * *

Rory was quiet after this new piece of news had sunk in. Alarm bells were ringing in her head on behalf of both Jess and herself. Generally, in the movies anyway, refusal of things such as paternity tests meant the test in question would come back negative. But Rory knew Jess could not just leave it as it was- with Tara's ultimatum. And quite frankly, Rory couldn't leave it at that either.

Rory began to think that this Tara girl was up to something…. There was something else she was after. She hadn't mentioned money yet, as far as Rory knew, so she didn't think her main intention was to ask Jess for child support. Jess wasn't exactly Mr. Money anyway… no it was something else…. But what? Perhaps Tara was out of options and was turning to desperate measures to help her deal with something, sort something out. The good heart inside Rory felt a pang of sympathy as she hoped that Tara and her little boy were alright, this quickly subsided to make room for the overwhelming doubt and suspicion Rory felt growing inside her.

The seed of doubt had planted its roots firmly in Rory's mind and as she continued to mull over Tara's intentions the seed began to show it's ugly face through the dirt above… Would it be watered with Rory's increasing doubt and suspicion or would it be plucked out as a weed?

* * *

Questions: Do you think Jake is Jess' kid? What do you think Tara's intentions are? What do you think Rory and/or Jess should do?


End file.
